


Смотри, как вместе со мной умирает свет

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Руки дрожат. Он с трудом отвинчивает крышку: какие-то идиоты решили, что успокоительное стоит снабдить механизмом против детей, — и продавливает фольгу пальцем. Таблетки сыплются в ладонь. Джон отсчитывает необходимое количество, остальные — ссыпает обратно.Руки продолжают дрожать.(Ты же знаешь, что теперь я точно никуда не уйду?)Бета Many happy returns
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 0. предупреждения

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Автор не употребляет ничего психоактивного, кроме кофеина и алкоголя в средних дозах. Но даже этого я вам не советую. 
> 
> В наличии: плотный текст, периодическое нелинейное повествование, многослойность эротики и насилия, альтернативная мораль и её отсутствие, сильные и неоднозначные персонажи, смена фокала, внезапная поэзия, твисты, клиффхэнгеры и кинки автора. Много кинков автора.
> 
> Как я и обещала, повторения «Номера четыре» не будет. По многим параметрам этот текст — реверс для «Номера четыре». Перевёртыш во всём, кроме качества.
> 
> Работа пишется по заявке https://ficbook.net/requests/95929

Если мы с вами давно знакомы и вы в курсе того, _как_ и _о чём_ я пишу, знайте: я счастлива встретить вас снова. Можете сразу переходить к тексту начальной главы. Или, заинтересовавшись первым в моей практике вступительным словом, задержаться на этой.

Если **_«Смотри...»_** — первая из моих работ, что вы открыли, настоятельно рекомендую прочитать это недлинное предупреждение до конца. Во избежание.

Я присвоила этому тексту рейтинг 21+. Впервые за мою фикрайтерскую деятельность. Не потому, что здесь — бездуховная порнография, расчленёнка в смачных подробностях и кинки, от которых сквикнет у девяносто пяти процентов аудитории. Нет. Потому, что тема работы сложная, спорная и болезненная. Я не хочу, чтобы неокрепшие души поранились обо все острые углы, которые я столь тщательно прописала. Это не эйджизм (дискриминация по возрасту), а здравый смысл и — чего тут таить — забота о читателях. И предусмотрительная забота о себе — чтобы потом не тратить время на разбор гневных комментариев, которых можно было бы избежать.

Если вы готовы думать и сомневаться, а также умеете отличать позицию героев от призыва к действию — добро пожаловать. Я рада вам вне зависимости от возраста в паспорте (люди без паспорта меня очень, очень вряд ли поймут: у них свой круг интересов и проблем).

NB! Здесь нет пропаганды наркотических и психоактивных веществ. Любой внимательный читатель это поймёт. Автор против бесконтрольного применения подобных препаратов.

Настоятельно не рекомендую бездумно закидываться снотворными, антидепрессантами и вообще _любыми препаратами_ без того, чтобы вам их назначил практикующий врач после тщательной диагностики. Два обязательных условия. Практикующий врач необходимой специальности. Тщательная диагностика, соответствующая принципам доказательности, достаточности и гуманности. Проконсультируйтесь со специалистом (голос диктора радио) или хотя бы _попробуйте_ это сделать. Или поговорите с тем, кто в этом разбирается. Серьёзно, я не шучу. Вы не представляете, какой ворох проблем можно огрести, если считать себя бессмертным и неуязвимым. Употреблять кофеин до двенадцати лет, допустим, официально не рекомендовано (да здравствует баттхёрт в комментариях, да, я знаю, что исследования противоречивы).

Я — взрослый человек с устоявшимся мнением, со своими загонами, сильными и слабыми сторонами, болевыми точками и не самым простым жизненным опытом. В споры, где эмоции используют вместо аргументов, не вступаю. Неинтересно.

Бомбануло, и вы готовы последовательно и уважительно доказывать свою правоту путём осмысленной дискуссии — вперёд. Если у нас просто не совпали хэдканоны/мнения о персонажах/Луна в Сатурне — спасительный крестик ждёт вас в правом верхнем углу экрана.

Тема вас травмирует? Закройте работу. Немедленно.

Вы не готовы переживать эмоциональные горки, думать своей головой и отделять реальную жизнь с её реальными переживаниями от фанфика, написанного по сериалу, снятому по адаптации цикла рассказов, повествующих о вымышленных героях? Вы знаете, что делать. Я не сделаю это за вас.

Вам кажется, что вы лучше знаете, как там, у них, всё происходило? Открываете любой удобный текстовый редактор, руки на клавиатуру — и погнали. Докажите свою позицию своей работой, интеллектуальной, эмоциональной и физической. Затраченным временем, которое не вернуть. Трудом. Напряжением сил. Тогда это будет иметь для меня вес и ценность.

Критиканство продуктом разума не считаю. Критику принимаю с имитацией удовольствия. Адекватную, предметную, уважительную критику — без имитации.

Для коллег и прочих фанатов, разбирающихся в токсикологии: да, я нарочно искажаю эффекты, смешиваю то, что смешивать нельзя, игнорирую понятия дозировки/динамики/кинетики и многие аспекты фармакологии в целом. Во-первых, «Смотри...» — произведение художественное, вплетать сюда инструкции я не подписывалась. Во вторых, не хочу, чтобы мои знания были использованы во вред кому бы то ни было. Кем бы то ни было. 

Если хотите, наркотики здесь — инструмент сюжета и художественный приём. Не более, но и не менее того.

С уважением отношусь к **Bitter heather** , автору столь чудесной идеи. Она настолько хороша и даёт такую свободу действий, что я следую прописанному в ней замыслу практически полностью.

Не меньшее уважение испытываю к **Vereskstar** , автору первого исполнения этой заявки. Читала, комментировала, в курсе. У бриллианта, огранённого классическим способом, пятьдесят семь граней. Как и у любой идеи, которую можно развернуть так, как евклидовой геометрии и не снилось.

Вдохновение черпалось из альбома «Heroine daires» Sixx:AM (особенно сильна бьющая наотмашь «Girl with golden eyes», где вокалист группы рассказывает о собственной зависимости); из «One More Light» Linkin Park (да, я из поколения «Метеоры», мне всё ещё больно) и из стихотворения «Не гасни, уходя во мрак ночной»/«Do not go gentle into that good night» Томаса Дилана (ему больше полувека, и оно всё ещё прекрасно).

«Морфий» Булгакова, как и его личность писателя и врача, тоже учтены. Просто его влияние меркнет по сравнению с тем, что перечислено выше.

Да, я из тех, кто бунтует, когда слабеет свет.

Теперь — если вы всё ещё здесь — настало время мне заткнуться и позволить тексту самостоятельно сказать, что он из себя представляет.

Приступаем.

P.S. Я очень долго лелеяла мечту о том, что когда-нибудь напишу работу по этой заявке. Очень долго. С середины «Кода принуждения», если быть точной (начало лета 2018). Если всё получится, этот текст станет лучшим, что я принесу в фэндом (по своему собственному предвзятому мнению, со своими представлениями о персонажах, жизни и вопросах, которые я задаю всем вокруг).


	2. 1. звон

Обычно самые невероятные истории начинаются с какой-то мелочи. С забытого в спешке бумажника. С пролитого кофе. Со случайно подслушанного разговора. Или с того, что в депрессии ты не так уж привередлив в выборе того, кто возьмёт на себя половину арендной платы — особенно в том распространённом варианте, когда и укуренному ежу ясно, что самостоятельно подобные апартаменты не потянуть. 

Проблема лишь одна: никто не предупреждает тебя о последствиях. Никто не выскакивает из-за угла с плакатом «Чувак, заметь, в этот момент твоя жизнь круто изменилась!», ведь ты поначалу и сам не осознаёшь, что именно натворил. И куда вляпался по самые что ни на есть помидоры. 

Впрочем, Джон искренне сомневался, что это бы хоть что-нибудь изменило. 

— Они что, практиковались в акупунктуре? — негодующе ворчит Шерлок, осматривая его шею. Она болит и чешется, но Джон старается стоять ровно и не дёргать плечом, которое Шерлок постоянно отводит в сторону широкой тёплой ладонью. — Доказано же, что она работает только в качестве плацебо. 

— Не думаю, что им было до этого дело. 

Кафельная плитка под ногами — словно зеркало или рождественский каток; на ней и в зимней обуви стоять неудобно. Шерлок же топчется на одном месте в своих тонких туфлях на тонкой подошве и продолжает водить кончиками пальцев по наверняка слегка сочащимся влагой тёмным точкам — следам вкола иглы.

~~Иглы, которую ты заметил за полторы секунды до того, как всё произошло. Можно было и увернуться. Ну, если ты правда хотел увернуться.~~

На мгновение Джону кажется, что после тёмных точек у него в мыслях пробежало и что-то ещё, но он только встряхивает головой, чувствует, как нажатие шерлоковых пальцев из лёгкого становится более крепким, затем следует ещё пара прикосновений вдоль выпирающих при повороте подбородка мышц — и Шерлок отпускает его, удовлетворившись осмотром.

— Вколы неглубокие, уже не кровоточат. Сейчас нужно взять у тебя кровь для токсикологического анализа: хочу знать, чем именно тебя вырубили. И ещё, Джон... — Он медлит. — Крупные сосуды не задеты, но я всё ещё опасаюсь воздушной эмболии.

— Знаешь, меня сегодня чуть не взорвали, а потом чуть не застрелили, — тянет Джон, поправляя сбившийся набок ворот рубашки. — Сдохнуть после этого от пузырька воздуха — реверсивный джекпот.

— И тем не менее. Нужно проверить.

Джон морщится.

~~Есть вещи более привлекательные, чем его внимание. Его забота. Пошловато, но как есть. Джон, почему ты такой скучный?~~

— Ты представляешь, насколько технически сложно проверить все сосуды на наличие какого-то небольшого пузырька воздуха?.. К тому же я уверен, что всё в порядке. 

— Джон.

— Идём домой.

~~Тебе нравится, как это звучит, правда?~~

— Джон, я не думаю, что у людей Мориарти заклинило мозги или шприц. У тебя на шее девять отметин от иглы. Это девять доз какого-то препарата с непредсказуемым эффектом. Как минимум. И хорошо, если препарат всего один.

— Какой-то транки с быстрым периодом полувыведения. В смысле — транквилизатор. Ничего сверхъестественного, — отмахивается Джон, поднимая с пола парку. Кроме зудящей шеи, ноют все мышцы спины: когда на тебе висит фунтов пятнадцать взрывчатки, осанка сама собой становится балетной. Даже если твой танцевальный максимум — это два притопа, три прихлопа, полупьяная пародия на танец маленьких утят. — Шерлок, не паникуй. У ребят просто не было другого выхода: я то и дело приходил в себя. Понимаю, ситуация мало располагает к смеху, но мне было почти смешно. Истерически, но смешно. У похитителей была такая забавная реакция, когда я открывал глаза каждые три минуты....

— Когда это началось?

Шерлок уже за его спиной, застёгивает вторую пуговицу на пиджаке. Джон уже в парке и не станет спрашивать его, где он оставил пальто. Тем более разгадка таится за первым поворотом коридора: «Belstaff» некуртуазно свешивается с распахнутой дверцы шкафчика. Замóк на дверце сбит. Джон рассеянно думает, не Шерлок ли тому виной, однако мысли без конца перескакивают с картинки перед глазами на их, по обыкновению, фрагментированный во времени и пространстве разговор.

— То есть то, что это врождённое, ты не предполагаешь.

~~Он бы не стал тратить на это время, пока ты в опасности. Замóк сбили до него.~~

~~Это же очевидно.~~

— Это же очевидно.

Джон оборачивается. Хмурится. Пустые коридоры рождают такое странное эхо. А ещё, в этом холодном свете, у Шерлока особенно чётко обозначаются скулы и глаза очень... прозрачные, что ли. Теряющие плотность и привычную уже суровую остроту взгляда. Словно бы растворяющиеся в чём-то, что Джон не видит. 

Что ж, Джон вообще последнее время чувствует себя слепцом рядом со зрячим компаньоном. Кажется, это происходит со всеми людьми, оказавшимися рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом.

~~Он смотрит прямо на тебя, идиот. Ты — единственное, что ты не видишь.~~

— После первого ранения я потерял много крови и почти ничего не помню. — Нечто похожее на судорогу пробегает от локтя к затылку, через шрам и исколотую транквилизаторами шею. Левая ладонь ложится на старую рану, успокаивая разбушевавшуюся память о боли. — Но, по рассказам очевидцев, в меня влили столько всего, что я едва не откинулся. Или — я едва не откинулся, и поэтому в меня столько всего влили. После этого я стал слабо чувствительным ко... многим вещам. Сущее проклятие. Хорошо хоть, зубы мудрости мне удалили ещё в академии.

— И сколько обезболивающих ты принимаешь, когда у тебя болит нога?..

Джон было толкает дверь, но тут же встречает здоровым плечом пустоту. Следующее, что он чувствует, — цепкая хватка Шерлока на локте, оберегающая его от выпадения наружу, на улицу. Взгляд вверх — вопросительный; взгляд сверху — извиняющийся. У Шерлока длинные руки — достаточно длинные для того, чтобы сильным толчком открыть дверь до того, как Джон привычно впечатается в неё плечом. 

— Я не принимаю обезболивающих, — шипит Джон, стряхивая с себя его ~~идиот~~ руку и шагая в распахнутую дверь. 

Поток холодного воздуха ошпаривает нежную слизистую носа аж до лобных долей. 

— Всё равно без толку. — Он застёгивает парку и поспешно натягивает капюшон, защищая уши, словно бы враз прижавшиеся к голове. Шерлок идёт в ногу, умеряя свой широкий шаг до его темпа, и вроде бы слушает. Пальто он даже не запахивает. — Я пробовал уже. Разное. Мне ничего не помогает. Только лекарства перевожу.

— Мы не в Афганистане, Джон. Мы в Англии. Тут нет дефицита лекарств. На соседней кровати никто не умирает от болевого шока.

~~Самое время поговорить о кроватях, Джон.~~

— Без толку, — как заведённый повторяет он. Что-то зудит на самой границе восприятия — и это не исколотая шея. Что-то другое. Джон списывает это на транквилизатор и общее перевозбуждение. Фантомный изгиб провода продолжает щекотать его под подбородком. — И без толку говорить об этом, Шерлок.

— Как ты справляешься?

— Шерлок. Если ты хочешь поговорить, давай займёмся этим дома.

~~Если не только поговорить, я тоже за.~~

Мысли у Джона о чём-то не о том. Это ясно. Он частенько за собой замечает некую расфокусированность, многослойность мышления. Неловко спрашивать у остальных, как протекают их внутренние монологи, тем более Джону очень давно кажется, что его монолог — крик в пустой колодец. И что в эхе из этой глубинной темноты больше смысла, чем в первоначальном крике.

Когда они выходят из кэба, у крыльца 221В, нахохлившись, нарезает круги инспектор Лестрейд. 

Почему-то первый порыв, который Джон с ужасом нащупывает где-то за своей грудиной, — ударить. 

~~Подскочить близко и ударить снизу вверх, ломая нос. Ха, если бы. Кишка тонка. Поэтому просто пожми руку. Чувствуешь костяшки в своей ладони?.. Сожми плотнее. Почувствуй, как они приближаются друг к другу и соскальзывают, как жемчужины с нитки.~~

— Ничего себе. — Грег встряхивает холодной ладонью. Улыбка у него тёплая. — Вот это рукопожатие. Кто тебя так разозлил, Джон? Извини, глупая вышла шутка. Даже не шутка. Просто на злобу дня... Мне как позвонили, до сих пор прийти в себя не могу. Не думал, что Мориарти так быстро сократит дистанцию. Ты не мог поставить какое-нибудь следящее устройство?..

— Джим не идиот. — Шерлок произносит это, не поворачиваясь. Звенят ключи. Джон ёжится на ступеньках, размышляя, что на него только что нашло с этим рукопожатием. Перед глазами качается его отражение в глубине колодца. Он не пустой. Там кто-то есть. Кажется, у него лицо Джона. — Он бы заметил любое устройство. Мгновенно. Напомню, Грир, вокруг были снайперы, а на Джоне — взрывчатка. Я не собирался рисковать своей жизнью при таком никудышном раскладе. 

— Как будто речь шла исключительно о твоей жизни, — нервно усмехается Лестрейд, аккуратно прикрывая дверь. И этот жест, и приглушённый голос, и то, как Шерлок поднимается по лестнице, опираясь на половину стопы, — всё это ради спокойного сна миссис Хадсон. На часах ведь далеко за полночь. — Кстати, Джон, почему ты не возмущаешься? Тебя только что исключили из уравнения.

~~Потому что в первую очередь люди, подобные Шерлоку, рискуют собой. Потому что они не ставят на кон чужие жизни. Потому что... Да потому что я даже не знаю, с какого конца этого бесконечного списка вам, инспектор, стоит начать!..~~

— Я просто хочу спать.

Но вместо того, чтобы пойти к себе наверх и действительно упасть лицом в покрывало, не разуваясь, Джон проходит в гостиную и опускается на диван. Шея будто огнём объята. Всё ниже шеи сводит непрерывно проскальзывающими между мышечных волокон судорогами. Грудь под свитером и рубашкой чешется настолько сильно, словно провода свили там своё змеиное гнездо и спариваются столь страстно, что не каждая порнозвезда сумеет повторить на камеру.

— Закатай рукав. 

Шерлок садится рядом. Что-то стеклянное стучит по журнальному столику. Шорох ткани. Прикосновение к шее, затем — к пылающему лбу. Прохладно. 

~~Хорошо, продолжай, останься.~~

Джон открывает глаза.

— Давай помогу тебе снять куртку. Осторожно. — У Джона много опыта в этом вопросе. Тон голоса у Шерлока такой же, каким сам Джон в своё время разговаривал с тяжелоранеными или парализованными. Это не обидно. Это не вызывает эмоций. Вообще. Он очень сильно устал. — Теперь свитер. — Свист чайника, закипевшего на кухне. Это наверняка Грег. Ему всё равно. Хочется спать. — Джон, не засыпай. Не сейчас. Дай мне минуту.

Его пальцы расстёгивают маленькую пуговицу — белая, слегка опалесцирующая на свету пластмасса, перекрестье белых ниток, — на манжете рубашки. Закатывают рукав. Прикасаются. Трогают. Перекладывают руку беззащитным запястьем вверх.

~~Продолжай.~~

— Инспектор, держите его, он сейчас отключится. Мне нужно взять кровь. Да, за плечи, сейчас наложу жгут... Джон, я давно не практиковался, так что просто... Так, не отключайся! Давай, Джон, давай, да...

На этот раз темнота обнимает его раньше, чем он чувствует, как игла входит в вену.

~~Но ведь так было не всегда.~~

— Разбирайтесь сами.

Он не спит. Он в сознании. Просто вокруг темнота, сладкая и густая, а затем она расступается от центра, будто кто-то проколол плотную ткань.

Отражение покачивается в высохшем колодце. Смотрит. Глаза у него такие синие, какие были у Джона разве что в далёком детстве. После солнца Афганистана они выцвели и поблёкли.

— Если я расскажу это ему без тебя, Гельмут, он не поверит.

— А я не верю, что ты называешь меня Гельмутом и я до сих пор здесь.

— Если останешься, буду называть тебя Грегом.

— ...А так можно было?

Они молчат. Долго.

Песок, спрессованный не водой, но памятью о воде, отражает Джону его же собственное лицо. Выражение у этого лица, конечно, ехидное. И ещё какое-то. Джон не помнит этого слова. Честно говоря, Джон не помнит и этого лица.

— Это не моё дело.

Это Грег. Голос низкий и сиплый. Кажется, он произносит это, наклонив голову.

— Разве?

У отражения искажается линия рта. Идёт рябью. Как у человека, который тянется к воде, а она оказывается миражом. Или — что хуже — ядом.

Он пьёт её.

Пьёт второй голос залпом.

Отражение делает то же самое. 

Джон не может винить в этом никого, кроме себя.

Он лежит на диване в позе эмбриона — то ли заново родившийся, то ли медленно умирающий. Спина помнит тяжесть брикетов взрывчатки, грудь — переплетение проводов, идущих от детонатора. На шее явственно ощущаются чешуйчатые корочки, под которыми затягиваются новой тканью ранки от иглы.

По сути — ранки от игры между Джеймсом Мориарти и Шерлоком Холмсом.

Если бы прямо сейчас Джону встретился тот парень с плакатом «сейчас твоя судьба круто изменилась» и попытался втереть ему что-то жизнеспасительное на тему «не ввязывайся в игры великих», что бы сделал Джон с этим доброжелателем?..

Правильно.

~~Ничего хорошего.~~

~~Впрочем, в процессе тебе было бы очень хорошо.~~

— Повторяю, Шерлок. Разбирайтесь сами. Это не моё дело. Не моё, Шерлок. Твоё. И Брэдстрита. И Диммока. И того ирландского выскочки, которого я не называю по имени.

— О`Коннелли. Отчёт о происшествии подписал он.

— О каком именно из пары десятков происшествий?!.. Грег. О`Коннелли. Чем ты меня ещё сегодня удивишь?.. Четвёртый час ночи, а уже столько открытий. Может, ты ещё Андерсона пригласишь на ужин?..

— Не думаю.

~~Что Андерсон этот ужин переживёт.~~

Отражение — или Джон? — произносит это так громко, что Грег на другом конце гостиной вздрагивает. Это слышно. ~~Это злит.~~ Темнота остаётся за спиной, когда Джон, опираясь на ручку дивана, привстаёт. 

— Будьте так добры. — Голос истекает чем-то кислым. Хочется проглотить свой язык и вместо него вырастить новый. Пробуждение как после многодневной пьянки. Таких событий в жизни Джона случалось всего ничего именно по причине особенного отвратного состояния утром. — Я ассистент, а не ручная обезьянка. Говорите обо мне? В моём присутствии. При мне. И что это за дело, о котором вы так громко не молчите?..

— Обычное расследование, — мгновенно находится Грег.

~~Голос выше обычного. Взгляд слишком сфокусированный. Мышцы шеи напряжены. Он знает, что ты в курсе его лжи.~~

— Грег, я мог ожидать этого от Шерлока. — Пол выскальзывает из-под ног. Джон всё ещё не может встать. — Но не от тебя.

— Это манипуляция.

~~Это подсечка. Падай.~~

— Грег, покажи ему фотографии.

— Они у тебя.

Они смотрят друг на друга ~~злит~~ достаточно долго, чтобы Джон почувствовал злость и нетерпение. Во рту сухо. Хочется пить и драться. Полурасстёгнутая (только заметил) рубашка не добавляет собранности. Ему ещё и ремень на джинсах ослабили, что, конечно, в рамках оказания первой помощи любому, кто потерял сознание, но в данных обстоятельствах кажется слишком уж...

~~Ох чёрт. Джон, лучше отведи глаза. Сейчас совсем не время...~~

У Шерлока закатаны рукава до локтей и две верхние пуговицы — на воротнике и чуть ниже — тоже расстёгнуты. Он недавно умывался — волосы надо лбом и на висках влажные, а ещё в ямке между ключицами таинственно поблёскивает капелька воды. 

~~Сядь обратно. Откинься на спинку дивана. Закинь ногу на ногу.~~

~~Вот так. Теперь можешь смотреть.~~

Во рту сухо. Хочется пить и раздеться.

~~И раздеть.~~

~~Поворачиваться ко мне боком в такой момент, Шерлок, далеко не гениальная идея.~~

~~Ладно, согласен. Гениальная. Можешь искать свои фотографии подольше, а? Мы же все тут взрослые мальчики — знаем, что там будет. Спешить некуда. Скажи, что положил их в нижний ящик стола. Хотя бы раз в жизни пусть твои Чертоги дадут сбой. Дай мне ещё несколько секунд...~~

Шерлок распрямляется. В руках у него — папка из плотной бумаги, несколько раз перехваченная резинкой. Вроде бы сбоку мелькнула какая-то печать. Джон старается не присматриваться. Папка кажется ему опасно... знакомой, наверное. Как любому на эшафоте знакома размазанная тень падающей гильотины.

— Этому делу чуть больше года, — медленно, явно надеясь ~~нет~~ разогнаться, начинает Шерлок. — Я достал его, потому что оно одно из самых... ярких.

~~Я даже не знаю, что возбуждает больше: то, как ты тянешься за моим делом вглубь стола, или то, как ты о нём говоришь.~~

~~Никто не говорил обо мне так, как ты.~~

— Чудовищных, — поправляет его Грег. Должно быть, он узнал дело по номеру на титульном листе. Что же там такое, если даже бывалый инспектор так...

~~Испуган.~~

— И это тоже. — Джон знает этот его тон. Когда Шерлок соглашается только ради того, чтобы разговор звучал мелодичнее. Иногда слова для него — ноты в симфонии или фуге. Нужно подхватить и повторить нужные, чтобы отголоски уже отзвучавшей мелодии внезапно поразили внимательного слушателя в самое сердце. — Но нас интересует здесь другое. 

На стол между ними ложатся фотографии.

На каждой — целая палитра чёрных оттенков.

— Когда инспектор Брэдстрит обратился ко мне, они топтались на месте несколько недель. Подтекст преступления был ясен. Ни о каком несчастном случае и речи быть не могло. Важный свидетель. Сложный процесс, значительная часть которого была построена на показаниях того самого погибшего свидетеля. Взрыв газа, убивший свидетеля, двух телохранителей и несколько случайных прохожих. Я нашёл угольный фильтр, пропитанный этандиолом. Кто-то повредил газовую трубу и положил его сверху, чтобы замаскировать запах. Ювелирная работа, Джон. Дело рук мастера. 

~~Продолжай.~~

— Я знаю бо́льшую часть таких мастеров, Джон. Я проверил всех. Они работают на любую сторону, от правительства до мафии, и обратно, от одиночных заказов до корпоративных подрядов. Я проверил каждого — и все разводили руками. Всё, что было известно, — появился кто-то новый. Уникальный. Самостоятельный. Независимый. Словно бы из вакуума, из пустоты. Но никто не приходит в наш мир из пустоты. Я начал искать.

~~Если ты так же хорош в грязных разговорчиках, как в разговорчиках о профессиональных преступниках...~~

— Не думаю, что Джону важно, какими окольными путями...

— Заткнись.

~~За... Ладно, Джон, тут ты первый. Держи конфетку. Прямо перед тобой, даже обёртка частично снята.~~

— Продолжай, Шерлок. Я слушаю.

— Может, Грег и прав. Может, тебе всё равно, какая была цепочка, но... Я нашёл того, кто это сделал. Однако оказалось, что ни я, ни кто-либо другой не можем винить этого человека. Его обманывали. Его использовали. Более того, его травили такими дозами препаратов, что парамедики, едва взглянув на надписи на всех этих многочисленных пакетах... Когда мы зашли туда — я, Диммок, О`Коннелли, Брэдстрит, — мы опешили. Даже я опешил, хотя в каком-то смысле догадывался, что могу увидеть. 

~~Продолжай, Шерлок. Я слушаю.~~

— Он полусидел, полулежал на каком-то продавленном кресле. Весь опутанный проводами от капельниц, катетерами, в кислородной маске. Оказалось, так он и выглядит, этот гениальный преступник, непредсказуемый и ловкий — но преступник он только тогда, когда находится под влиянием смеси наркотиков, летальной для любого человека. — Шерлок смотрел внутрь папки, на последнюю фотографию. Джон отсюда видел, что на ней угадывалось — нечётко и словно бы со смещённым фокусом.

~~Примерно так люди видят свой нос, Джон.~~

— Цикл был такой. Наркотики — преступление — период детоксикации — новая, ещё более сильная, комбинированная доза наркотиков. Новое, ещё более отточенное преступление. Ставки повышались каждый раз. Дошло до того, что ему просто отказали в детоксикации — как отказывают в простое и техобслуживании дорогостоящему оборудованию те, кому плевать на долгую перспективу. Мы успели вовремя. Мы его спасли.

— На самом деле Шерлок не прав. — Мягкость жеста, которым Лестрейд забирает из его рук папку с последней фотографией, заставляет отражение на песке тихо рычать. Джон чувствует, как скрипит кожа, натягиваясь на костяшках. — Не «мы». Он, Джон. Если бы не Шерлок, группа захвата бы просто убила парня. Да, он ничего не помнит, да, он ветеран войны, хороший человек, но всё же, всё же... Мы несколько месяцев варились только в этом деле, Джон. В этом разветвляющемся деле, в котором столько жертв, что и... Много, Джон. Очень много. И я даже не знаю, как...

— Дай папку, Грег.

Это его голос?

~~Спорный вопрос. Курица, яйцо или Джон?~~

— Дай папку.

— Шерлок, я не думаю, что это хорошая...

Отражение на дне колодца памяти рассыпается песчинками, на каждой — его лицо. 

Отражение смотрит с фотографии, которую Шерлок положил прямо перед ним.

— Это сделал я?

— Да. — Слово кажется неподъёмным даже для его голоса. — Это сделал ты. Это — указательный палец на фотографии, — ты.

— Нет. Это не я. Это чудовище.

~~Вспомни, что говорила нам мама. Нельзя обзывать людей такими нехорошими словами.~~

~~Особенно если этот человек — ты сам.~~

— Это не я.

~~Ты.~~

— Не я!

~~Мы, Джон. Мы, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, пятый Нортумберлендский, бла-бла-бла~~

— Нет!

~~Что изменит твоё «нет»? Тебе стало проще? Серьёзно?~~

~~Ладно, давай, беги к аптечке. Давно ты не доставал оттуда ничего, кроме градусника и настойки от кашля.~~

Руки дрожат. Он с трудом отвинчивает крышку: какие-то идиоты решили, что успокоительное стоит снабдить механизмом против детей, — и продавливает фольгу пальцем. Таблетки сыплются в ладонь. Джон отсчитывает необходимое количество, остальные — ссыпает обратно.

Руки продолжают дрожать.

~~Ты же знаешь, что теперь я точно никуда не уйду?~~


	3. 2. аверс

Будь он рекламщиком без совести и нервов, написал бы на сайте хостела «...а также прекрасные номера с чудесным видом на исторический центр города!».

Однако чего ему жаловаться?.. Сам искал комнатку в несколько квадратных футов без окон и желательно без зеркал. Девушка за стойкой ничуть не удивилась запросу. Судя по обшарпанности этой самой стойки, можно было смело уточнять «без тех самых новомодных медных зеркал и окон, затянутых бычьим пузырём».

Джон опустился на постель у стены. Пружины матраса и сетка под ним тут же завизжали — протяжно и многоголосо.

В голове вертелись какие-то обрывки мыслей. Образов. Разговоров. В темноте и на свету, по телефону, крича, надсаживая связки, полушёпотом — отчаянным и умоляющим, грозным и угрожающим — всяким. За последние двадцать часов он перепробовал, кажется, всё.

_Практически_ всё.

Кроме того самого последнего варианта, который собирался воплотить в жизнь в ближайшее время.

— Ты лгал мне, — обращаясь к исчезнувшему отражению, говорит Джон. — Лгал, как все остальные. Как Грег. Как Шолто. Как Элла. Ты говорил, что никуда больше не уйдёшь, а сам пропал ещё до того, как рассвело. Ты обещал. Ты лгал. Почему мне все лгут, Джон?..

Имя — то ли своё, то ли чужое — режет слух. Он ещё ни разу не называл мужчину в колодце, второй голос в сознании, Джоном. Всегда — _другим._ Тем, кто думает _другие_ мысли, кто словно бы плывёт по _другому_ , параллельному рукаву реки, скрытому густыми зарослями рогоза и камыша. Его не видно, но он там: над водой разносится тихий, мерный плеск вёсел. Джон догадывается, как можно пересечь разделяющее их расстояние.

Но, главное, Джон знает, зачем ему всё это.

Молния на рюкзаке выдержала испытание. Хорошо. Клапан тяжело падает на сторону. Джон запускает руку между шуршащими упаковками: нужно выложить содержимое рюкзака на кровать. Проверить, хватит ли ему шприцов и требуемого ли они объёма. Не хватит — значит, выйти в аптеку. Ближайшая не подойдёт: провизор его запомнил. Следует пройти чуть дальше по улице... ан нет, хватит. Должно. Если, конечно, дилер не принесёт ничего непредвиденного — что было бы очень кстати.

Давайте начистоту: он ведь не станет отказываться ни от какой экспериментальной, непроверенной таблетки, даже если она синтезирована полумёртвыми от дури подростками буквально минуту назад. Он не станет отказываться от ни от какого раствора или порошка, которому и название не успели придумать. Джон готов сожрать, вколоть или снюхать что угодно, если эта дрянь хотя бы теоретически способна открыть шлюзы и заполнить высохший колодец сознания доверху, чтобы освободить того, кто там заперт.

Потому что Шерлоку, пропавшему почти сутки назад, _обычный_ Джон никак не поможет.

Но очень вероятно, что тот, _другой_ , сможет его спасти.

Лента воспоминаний, кое-как связанная из обрывков, раскручивается с бешеной скоростью.

Ярд, вчера около полуночи. Лестрейд заталкивает его в глухой поворот коридора, где дверь только одна, да и та в какую-нибудь подсобку со старыми компами из восьмидесятых.

Глаза у него воспалённые и запавшие. Он не спит второй день. Может, дольше.

— Слушай сюда. Я тебе не верю. Я не верю, что ты не помнишь, как убивал. Я не верю твоему психиатру. Не верю всей этой твоей недееспособности, невменяемости и потере памяти. Но сейчас это неважно. Никто из нас не сомневается, что ты убил того таксиста. Ну да ладно. Ты спасал Шерлока, и мы закрыли на это глаза. Все, дружно, как те обезьянки на плакате. Даже Донован промолчала, а я не знаю никого принципиальнее. И дотошнее. Поэтому, Джон. — Лопатки скользят вверх по стене, собирая одежду крупными царапающими складками. Если инспектор продолжит — у Джона скоро пятки оторвутся от пола. — Сделай так, чтобы наше молчание было не напрасным. Иди и ширнись. Только найди мне Шерлока, потому что, если Мориарти его убьёт... У нас нет шансов. Без Шерлока шансов нет. Если ты забыл, где брал наркоту в прошлый раз, управление по контролю в соседнем крыле. Возьмёшь из вещдоков. Я тебе и это устрою — только сделай то, что нужно. Хоть раз примени свою ублюдочную гениальность во благо!

— Я не знаю...

— Сделай это, Джон. Верни нам Шерлока.

— Я не могу...

— Можешь. Ещё как можешь.

Джон видит своё отражение в его лихорадочно расширенных зрачках. Оно не похоже на отражение в пустом колодце. А Грегу очень нужно, чтобы было.

— И хочешь.

Шерлоку нужно, чтобы было.

— Потому что я не слепой. Я знаю, что он тебе не безразличен. Мягко говоря. Весь Ярд в курсе. Не строй из себя придурка. Ты, конечно, не принц на белом коне, но если вытащишь его задницу из этой переделки, то он посмотрит на тебя с интересом. По крайней мере, пару секунд.

Обрыв ленты.

Следующий кадр — за сорок часов до этого. То утро, когда Джон просыпается на диване в гостиной. На столике рядом — открытый пузырёк успокоительных. Грязная кружка. Подставка для пробирок; одна из ячеек пуста. Резиновый жгут. Наискось вскрытая упаковка бинтов. Джон смотрит на своё будто бы кукольное предплечье, торчащее из рукава рубашки, — локоть до сих пор перевязан. Он стягивает повязку и осторожно прикасается к небольшому синяку на сгибе. Тот отзывается тягучей ноющей болью.

— Извини. — Шерлок передвинул кресло и сидит прямо перед столиком. Ноги переплетены по-турецки, отставленные большие пальцы поддерживают подбородок. Из-за того, что говорит он в свои костяшки, голос у него приглушённый. — Я действительно давно не практиковался.

— Как результаты?

— Масс-спектрометр работает не быстро. Особенно если не знает, что именно ищет.

— А что было в моей крови в прошлый раз?..

— Ты правда хочешь это знать?

— Полагаю, я единственный, кто имеет на это хоть какое-то право.

Шерлок задумчиво наблюдает, как он садится на диване, растирая плечи. Шея уже практически не болит, но левая рука затекла и в целом голова как в тумане. Хорошо хоть не отвалилась. Судя по всему, ночью он всё же принял чересчур много седативных — удивительно, что вообще проснулся.

— Почему ты не остановил меня вчера?

— Ты про успокоительные?.. Просто я видел отчёт токсиколога, что в тот раз было в твоей крови. По сравнению с тем это, — пустая пластиковая баночка без крышки оказывается в его пальцах так быстро, что заторможенный разум Джона не может отыскать промежуточный кадр, — сущий пустяк. Подумал, так ты сможешь хоть немного поспать. Как самочувствие?

— Словно бы я недавно узнал, что меня зовут Джекилл. И что, как в классическом рассказе, ко мне прилагается малоприятный Хайд.

— Мне интереснее, что ты чувствовал в бассейне и в первые часы после него. Под тем, чем тебя накачали люди Мориарти.

Джон молчит. Шерлок терпеливо — вот это новость — ждёт, пока он соберётся с мыслями.

— Я стараюсь быть с тобой честным, — не торопясь, произносит Джон, не отрывая взгляда от собственных ладоней, сжатых на коленях в кулаки. — Всё, что попрошу взамен, — ответной честности. Не лги мне, Шерлок. Я, кажется, так запутался, что не выдержу ещё одной лжи. Рухну. Я и так не понимаю...

— Хорошо, Джон. Ни слова лжи. Только — правда. Пойдёт?.. — Он дожидается тяжёлого, дёрганого кивка и лишь после него спрашивает: — С самого начала, я полагаю?..

— Лучше с конца. Кто ты мне, Шерлок? Надзиратель?

— Поручитель, я бы сказал.

Брови Джона сами взлетают на лоб и выше. Этого он не ожидал. Он вообще не представляет, кому в голову могло прийти подобное.

— Значит, ты несёшь ответственность за то, что я сделал?..

— Нет, Джон. Только за то, что ты сделаешь.

— С тех пор, как?..

— С тех пор, как ты переехал в нашу квартиру. Хотя, если быть абсолютно честным, с момента, когда за твою экспертизу взялась Элла Томпсон. Что ты помнишь о ней?

Что ж, а вот это простой вопрос, решает для себя Джон. Сами звуки её имени, округлые и аккуратные, вызывают лавину ассоциаций и образов. Тёмная кожа. Лакированные бусины, в два ряда лежащие вокруг длинной шеи. Запах свежевыстиранного кашемира. Бежевая комната; покрывало, по-армейски плотно натянутое на матрасе. Пистолет в прикроватной тумбочке.

О последнем он, естественно, не упоминает.

— Элла — мой психотерапевт. Принимает в собственном доме в Фулеме. Мне, кстати, всегда нравилась некая... аскетичность, с которой она его обставила. Считала, что мои кошмары — результат ПТСР, а хромота пройдёт сама собой, если я наконец-то рискну жить, а не существовать.

— Меня всегда поражало то, насколько избирательна твоя память. Сколько раз вы встречались?

— Я приходил к ней на приём каждую неделю... Нет, каждые две недели. Второй и четвёртый вторник месяца.

Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, его высокий лоб расчерчивают морщины. Морщины — как линии в ежедневнике. Хочется писать поперёк.

— Ты провёл в клинике не меньше полугода, Джон. Безвылазно. И практически каждый день ты общался с Эллой. Мне удалось убедить её, что мои посещения во второй и четвёртый вторник месяца тебе не навредят. Помнишь?..

— То есть встреча в Бартсе...

— Очередное искажённое воспоминание, которым ты заслонил неудобную реальность. После ареста ты не был в Бартсе, Джон. Не встречался с Майком Стамфордом. — На какую-то миллисекунду тонкие веки прикрывают его глаза. Джон бы очень хотел ослепнуть. Надолго. Хотя кого бы это спасло? — Каким было ваше знакомство с моим братом?

— Парковка. Лужи на асфальте. Девушка со странным именем, Майкрофт с зонтиком, который он держал на манер трости. Но ведь всё было не так, верно, Шерлок?..

Когда вокруг рушится мир, всё, что тебе остаётся, — смотреть на это. Внимательно. Тем более правила игры ты, кажется, уловил.

— Верно. Вот так. Изолированный бокс, куда Майкрофта с зонтиком не пустили. Шёл дождь. Пальто у меня было влажное, помнишь?..

Джон молчит. Он ждёт тихого « ~~помню~~ », в котором будут слышны улыбка, предвкушение, желание прикоснуться ~~губами, пальцами, обнажённой кожей~~. Джон ждёт.

Тишина внутри ~~колодца~~ пахнет болотом.

Джону мерещится, что он держит возле уха трубку стационарного телефона и накручивает на палец спираль обрезанного провода.

— Нет, Шерлок. — Пауза затянулась. Нужно сказать хоть что-то. — Не помню. Кто со мной так...

— Попробуй вспомнить, Джон.

От крика, который он заталкивает в горло как можно глубже, болят кости.

— Не могу.

— Сможешь. — Его голос. Тревожаще близко. Пока Джон сидел, зажмурившись, Шерлок успел встать, обойти столик и присесть рядом. У него тёплые руки. Те самые руки, которые опускаются на его плечи, скользят вниз, обхватывают за локти и слегка встряхивают. — Джон, ты сможешь пробиться к этим воспоминаниям, если захочешь этого. Действительно захочешь. И когда будешь готов. Ты готов?..

Вместо ответа он утыкается лбом в его шею и плачет.

Оборванный провод хлещет Джона по пылающим щекам. Он не обращает внимания. Вместо этого он почти рад, что хвостик плёнки, не зачищенный на монтаже, соскользнул с катушки. Вспоминать о том утре сейчас особенно мучительно.

Потому что теперь только от него зависит, каким будет Шерлок при их следующей встрече.

Будет ли он таким же тёплым.

Будет ли он вообще.

Он перебирает содержимое коробок с вещдоками, то и дело сверяясь с отчётом: «Подозреваемый: мужчина, Джон Ватсон, капитан в отставке, группа крови В+». Список обнаруженных в его крови веществ длинен и заковырист даже на вид. Собрать такой пасьянс из наркотиков, транквилизаторов, нормотимиков и сердечных препаратов не так-то просто и в том случае, если у тебя медицинское образование и карт-бланш от детектива-инспектора.

Джон ругается. Переворачивает коробку, высыпает пакетики на стол, на пол, прямо себе под ноги. Вон, кажется, нужное.

Острые углы кустарной вакуумной упаковки режут кожу прямо между пальцами. Как некстати. Джон поспешно распихивает пакетики по карманам. Одинокая капля крови бежит в ладонь, размазывается по мутному пластику, оставляет бордово-коричневые разводы на металлическом бегунке. Всё, застегнул. Теперь ему предстоит преодолеть пустые коридоры Ярда и улицы Лондона. Хорошо, что на дворе два часа ночи и метро всё равно не работает. У него ведь рюкзак не крекерами набит.

— Шерлок, и как тебе это удавалось?..

Сказанное он осознаёт лишь спустя мгновение — когда ему никто не отвечает.

— Это был Шолто, Шерлок, — признаётся Джон примерно за тридцать пять часов до заселения в дешёвый хостел на окраине. — Тот человек, который накачивал меня наркотой и заставлял творить всё это. Я вспомнил его силуэт на фоне той стены, в которую смотрел, когда...

— Она была серо-синей.

— Да. Всё время забываю, что ты был там. — Он поднимает крышку заварочного чайника и рассматривает мокрые листья, налипшие на стенки из полупрозрачного фарфора. — Картинка нечёткая. Помню, он был в ярости. Постоянно — с тех пор, как его выписали из госпиталя для ветеранов, уже в Сандхёрсте. Потом какой-то провал. Даже череда провалов. И он — на фоне этой самой стены. Краем глаза вижу контуры кислородной маски. Маска, стена. Шолто. И ощущение, что меня засунули в центрифугу. Это всё. Это всё, что могу вспомнить.

— Наверняка одна из первых твоих серьёзных ломок.

— Возможно.

— Джон. — Приходится со вздохом обернуться. Полуденное зимнее солнце бросает повсюду слабые отсветы. Шерлок сидит спиной к окну и смотрит на него — так пристально, как никто раньше не смотрел. — Ты вспомнишь. Обещаю. Просто дай себе время сориентироваться, что происходит вокруг.

— Это не вокруг!..

Он разбивает чайник об пол. Шерлок не вздрагивает.

— Это внутри!

— Так расскажи мне.

Дышать тяжело. Он опирается правой ладонью об обеденный стол, левой — о столешницу гарнитура. Они разной высоты. Это немного отвлекает от злости и отчаянья, которые сворачиваются на языке прокисшим молоком.

— Что это изменит, Шерлок?.. Я убийца. Преступник. И должен сидеть в очень специализированной тюрьме, а не жить в центре Лондона в, мать их, двухэтажных апартаментах!..

— Ты невиновен.

— Серьёзно?! — Джон замирает, прислушиваясь к эху в колодце — обычно, сто́ит ему произнести это слово, рябь на водной глади отзывается знакомым смешком. Но в этот раз звук лишь падает в глубину, словно бы там, на дне, никогда не было отражения. — Невиновен?! Я бы спросил, видел ли ты материалы тех дел. — Взмах руки в сторону гостиной, где весь пол засыпан фотографиями и отчётами, частично взятыми из стола Шерлока, частично — из архива Грега. — Но ты видел. Точно. Там куча пометок, сделанных твоей рукой. Я знаю твой почерк. Я знаю... Знаю, что ты способен оправдать кого угодно, если считаешь его правым. Но как, _как_ ты можешь оправдывать меня!

— Пока что, Джон, ты не привёл ни единой веской причины, почему мне не считать тебя жертвой. Человеком, которого использовали. Человеком, который в этой ситуации пострадал больше всех. Намерен с этим спорить?

— Сперва я уберу этот беспорядок. И немного поостыну. Кстати, на будущее. Ненавижу, когда ты записываешь меня в пресвятые страдальцы, — неохотно цедит Джон.

А потом их вызывают на место преступления в Банглатаун, и разговор откладывается до самого вечера.

Тогда Джон ещё не знает, что через сутки будет орать на Майкрофта, требуя сделать хоть что-нибудь невозможное сверх уже сделанного. Пока что он садится на деревянный стул у окна и пытается устроиться поудобнее. Это не так-то просто.

Банглатаун. Кафе, куда местные ходят скорее за сплетнями, а не за едой на вынос. Светодиодные гирлянды, развешенные на балках и вдоль карнизов, превращают необработанный кирпич стен в калейдоскоп, где узор то и дело меняется, перетекая и смещаясь. Настроение почти рождественское. Шерлок, закрывший очередное головоломное дело за семь часов, разместился напротив, расслабленно привалившись к декоративной панели. Он устал и заметно вымотан — и Джон вдвойне благодарен ему за то, что позволил увидеть себя таким... обычным. Простым человеком, тем, кто в конце тяжёлого рабочего дня забрёл куда-то, где тепло и есть возможность перекусить.

На круглом столе между ними — по тарелке риса; сбоку, в отдельной глиняной плошке, — курица или креветки в соусе. Пахнет пряностями и лемонграссом.

— Я понимаю, сейчас не лучшее время для обсуждения, но всё же, — негромко начинает Шерлок, принимаясь за ужин. — Хочу услышать причину, по которой сегодня лишился чайника. Что тебя так рассердило?

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что тебя стоило бы канонизировать как покровителя уместных разговоров?..

— Ты. Сейчас.

— И обращаться в случаях запущенного непонимания сарказма?..

— Ответ тот же.

Будь на месте Шерлока любой другой человек, Джон бы давно вспылил. Будь тема обсуждения любой другой — тоже. Однако суетливой толпе вокруг плевать на чужаков, случайно попавших в бурлящий котёл национальностей. И он всё ещё отчётливо ощущает на себе взгляды полицейских — те самые настороженные взгляды, которые он до этого списывал на неприязнь профессионалов к любителю. Оказалось, дело не в том, что он ведёт блог и может ненароком выдать одну из тайн следствия, или сопровождает непоседу-Шерлока, или задаёт Андерсону неудобные вопросы.

— Дело в том, Шерлок, что я не жертва. Далеко нет. Я — тот, кто проехался бульдозером по полю чужих жизней и оставил после себя смерть и разрушения. Я не знаю, как это осмыслить. Не понимаю, почему ты так хочешь, чтобы мне нашлось хоть какое-то оправдание. Я не знаю ни одного оправдания. Беда в том, что правды я не знаю тоже.

— Тебе она так нужна?..

— А кому нет?

— Правда в том, что невозможно нести ответственность за то, чего ты не помнишь.

— Тогда какой смысл будить мою память?! Чтобы я окончательно съехал?!

— Джон, поверь, я не хочу для тебя этого. Хочу — другого. Но признай: так или иначе, тебе необходимо вернуть потерянную часть жизни. Пусть и в качестве не очень связной истории о ней. — Он вздыхает, отставляет в сторону тарелку и приборы. Придвигается ближе, и Джону кажется, что разделяющий их стол уменьшается как минимум раза в два. — Потому что только так мы сможем разобраться, что же с тобой произошло. И как это контролировать. Ты же понимаешь, что, говоря медицинским языком, у тебя был долгий эпизод диссоциативной фуги?..

— О, ты потрудился воспользоваться «Википедией». — Шерлок молчит. Джон чувствует себя последней скотиной. — Извини. Продолжай.

— Давай я кратко обрисую то, что мы имеем на данный момент. В Афганистане тебя тяжело ранили. После этого ранения и череды операций твоя нервная система принялась странно и весьма необычно реагировать на больши́е дозы психоактивных препаратов. Потом ты оказался в Лондоне и встретился с человеком, которого считал своим старым армейским товарищем. Которому доверял. Пока правильно?..

— Ты _у меня_ спрашиваешь?

Джону почти что смешно. Нехорошо, зло смешно. Тому, _другому_ , понравилось бы.

— Видишь иных претендентов?.. Итак, мы остановились на твоей встрече с Шолто. Она состоялась в промежуток от восемнадцати до двадцати месяцев назад. Я не смог установить точную дату начала твоей активности. Есть несколько происшествий, насчёт которых я не уверен, причастен ты или нет. Не смотри так, их не было среди тех дел, которые ты просматривал утром — даже самое поверхностное знакомство с этими материалами могло испортить нам чистоту эксперимента. Мы вернёмся к ним тогда, когда ты вспомнишь достаточно, чтобы пролить свет на этот период. И да, Джон, для того, чтобы определить у тебя фугу, мне не нужна была «Википедия». Это диагноз Эллы. Тот диагноз, о котором ты ничего не помнишь.

— Какая ирония. Не помнить о том, что ты о чём-то не помнишь. Но помнить о том, что ты не оригинален. Знаешь же, я не первый из калякающих детективы, у кого случился провал в памяти. У Агаты Кристи тоже был подобный эпизод. Надеюсь, массовые убийства там всё же не фигурировали... Господи, это же если Майкрофт узнает, количество подначек на тему золотых рыбок...

— Джон. Не ёрничай. Мы говорим серьёзно. И Майкрофт знает с самого начала.

Пять минут назад еда имела вкус. Сейчас же хочется сплюнуть, не дожевав.

— Если взаправду и серьёзно — мне остаётся либо ёрничать, либо застрелиться.

— Либо доверять мне и делать то, что я скажу.

— А если ты попросишь то, на что я не смогу решиться?..

— Значит, я попросту не стану об этом просить. — Линия его рта стала заметно жёстче, как и тон. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Кроме тишины в колодце. — Скажи, Джон, что плохого я тебе сделал? Спросил, как ты? Взял кровь, чтобы понять, стоит ли мне опасаться за твою жизнь после похищения? Что я сделал не так, Джон?..

Подобрать ответ на этот достаточно закономерный вопрос ему ой как непросто.

— ...Ты спросил меня о том, что я чувствовал под тем, что... А я не хочу об этом вспоминать.

— Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста, Джон.

Он вроде как слышит шелестящее « ~~расскажи~~ », и — в то же время —Джон уверен, что это обман внутреннего слуха. Может, ему очень хочется, чтобы тот, _другой_ , снова принял сторону Шерлока.

— Я... попробую, Шерлок. Это непросто. Он...

— Он?..

— Другой... Другой в моей голове. Тот, кто спрятался в колодце и нашёптывает что-то... Образы, мысли. Дело не в том, что он говорит, Шерлок. В том, _как_. И когда. Потому что это не просто слова — это вспышки красок перед глазами. Ощущения на коже. Ощущения в глубине тела. Когда ему интересно — я взбудоражен. Когда он смеётся — мне тоже хочется улыбнуться. Иногда он говорит то, что я не ожидаю услышать, а иногда молчит так долго, что я практически забываю о том, что он существует. Вот вчера... Я слышал его голос очень отчётливо. Впервые за долгое-долгое время. И началось это как раз после того, как...

— Как тебя накачали.

— Да. Верно. И он пообещал мне, что теперь уж точно никуда не исчезнет. Ему было интересно. Понимаешь, вся эта ситуация: я, обмотанный взрывчаткой; ты под прицелом снайперов; этот рогочущий психопат на той стороне басссейна... Другого это забавляло. Ему не было страшно, Шерлок. Только — интересно.

Джон нарочно утаивает, что больше всего остального _другой_ заинтересовался тем, кому он сейчас пытается рассказать историю, при этом искренне сомневаясь в надёжности себя как источника. Шерлоку лучше оставаться в неведении.

— Знаешь, я только что подумал: вот почему тебе так нравится азиатская кухня, — задумчиво предполагает Шерлок, отодвигая к краю тарелки несколько последних крупинок риса. — Острота, обусловленная капсаицином, языком воспринимается как ожог. Выделяются эндогенные опиоиды. Так что вся твоя любовь к карри — это на самом деле желание заглянуть в колодец, внутрь себя. Добраться до того, кого ты называешь другим. Словно бы вам есть о чём поговорить.

— Пока что единственная реакция моего внутреннего мира на карри — обычная изжога. Не более того, Шерлок, — неловко смеётся Джон, стараясь замять тему. — Повторим?..

Он улыбается половиной рта и тут же прячет улыбку в чае масала. Второй раз за вечер Джона накрывает — но не бешенством, а благодарностью. Правда, утром она испаряется бесследно, выжженная бессонницей. Из-за неё на просьбу Шерлока составить ему компанию во время встречи с новым информатором Джон отвечает отказом — о котором жалеет так остро, что никакой самый злой халапеньо в мире и рядом не валялся.

— Если он сам или его похитители не выйдут на связь до шести вечера, шансы на то, что мы найдём Шерлока живым...

Джон выворачивает руль до упора, едва-едва вписываясь в поворот.

— Какие?!

— Практически никаких. Если в первые три часа нет зацепок, то... — Грег не договаривает, потому что статистика всем известна. Они это уже проходили. Шерлок раскрывал дела о похищении, в первые же минуты бросая на них все свои недюжинные силы. И даже у него не всегда получалось успеть. — Приезжай в Ярд, как только закончишь на улицах, Джон. Есть разговор.

— Принято, — выплёвывает он, бросает трубку и тут же набирает новый номер. — Новости?!

В голосе Майкрофта тают льдинки беспомощности, так что в его ответ Джон не вслушивается. Неинтересно.

Стук в дверь выдёргивает его из расчётов. Джон накидывает покрывало поверх разложенных на матрасе вещей, одёргивает свитер и подходит ко входу, становясь немного сбоку от косяка. Если за дверью всё-таки опомнившийся Лестрейд с группой захвата — словить все возможные пули или получить этой самой дверью по лицу ему откровенно не улыбается.

— Кто там?

— Нежданчик? Открывай, парень, свои. С подарками от Санты. — Тот самый дилер, которого он нашёл по пути через Ист-Энд несколько часов назад. В комнатку без окон он заходит осторожно, оглядывается, проверяя коридор, прикрывает створку, проворачивает ключ в замке — всё это под пристальным взглядом Джона. — Хэй, чего так таращишься? Впервой, что ли?..

— Нет. — Джону снова смешно. Должно быть, в его улыбке дилер видит много больше, чем он сам бы хотел туда вложить. — Определённо, нет. И что в этом году у Санты в мешке?..

— Как ты просил. Куча мелочёвки и «кит-кат» сверху.

— То есть кетамин.

— Он самый. Кстати, в лошадиной дозировке. — Хихиканье. Понятно, что этот заезженный каламбур дилер использует чаще, чем «добрый день». — Шутеечка вышла. Лошадиный транки в лошадиной дозировке. Берём?..

— Беру всё, что в твоей сумке. Плюс товар из карманов. На всё. — Джон, не примериваясь, кидает ему свёрнутые в трубочку купюры. Дилер скатывает резинку, пересчитывает. Проверяет на свет. Глаза, которые он поднимает на Джона, шальные, но никак не обдолбанные. — У меня намечается вечеринка. Боюсь, собственных запасов не хватит.

— Ладно, — недоверчиво протягивает он. — Забирай вместе с сумкой.

— Необычная сделка?

Они смотрят друг на друга.

— Необычный здесь только ты, парень. Чудной. Один, с такой кипой деньжат, а не боишься. И не бобби при этом — подставу я б за милю учуял, всякое бывало. Слушай, а тебе девчонку не нужно, случаем?..

Джон хмурится. Логические цепочки — явно не конёк его собеседника.

— Ну ты сказал, что возьмёшь весь товар из карманов. Так вот, парень, у меня в карманах мет. А с него слазить без покладистой милашки под боком хреново. Я ж не монстр какой, человек, понимаю. Давай подгоню девчонку, а? Всё сделает в лучшем виде да за хорошую цену.

— Спасибо, обойдусь. — На этот раз Джон смеётся. Заливисто и громко. Если бы не пульсирующее в жилах беспокойство за Шерлока, он был бы счастлив. — Иди своей доро́гой, дорого́й.— В конце концов, если имеешь дело с мамкиным мастером каламбуров, сам начинаешь страдать тем же лишаем. — Иди, может, найдёшь клиента и на это. Удачи.

Он закрывает за ним входную дверь. Проворачивает ключ в замке так, чтобы он стал перпендикулярно скважине с той стороны. Это не остановит тех, кто будет выбивать дверь, но задержит тех, кто попытается открыть её своим ключом. Джон оглядывает дверь, ключ в замке, немного рассохшийся вдоль волокон древесины косяк. Встряхивает головой, подходит к постели и одним рывком стягивает со своего ночного улова покрывало.

— Начнём, — себе под нос бормочет он. — Всё же хорошо, что здесь нет зеркал.

Ампулы и шприцы лежат в ладони привычно и легко. Ловкие пальцы справляются будто бы без участия разума — того разума, что Джона не раз подводил. Хорошо, что движения отработаны до изящного автоматизма, а пациенты давно уже окрестили его руки лёгкими.

То, что он всё-таки решился на это, Джон понимает лишь тогда, когда стены комнаты становятся выпуклыми, а рисунок на обоях начинает бежать сверху вниз, как код на открывающих титрах «Матрицы». Нужно ускориться — он может потерять координацию раньше, чем откинет крышку колодца. Его уже начало тошнить. Время то замедляется, то несётся вскачь; пульс грохочет в костях, обращается не звуком — дрожью. Взгляд против воли фокусируется на нижних ресницах.

Джон хватается за новые и новые фрагменты психотропной мозаики, отшвыривает в сторону, пытается как можно быстрее дотянуться до следующего кусочка пазла. Всё выскальзывает из рук. Реальность бросается ему под ноги — и он падает, разбивая клепсидру времени на крошево осколков-секунд.

— Ну здравствуй, Джон.

Между ними — ртутная зеркальная гладь. В каждом его зрачке мелькает по маленькому, потерянному в мерцающем тумане человеку.

Отражение протягивает к нему руку. Пальцы промахиваются — раз, другой, — потом подушечки цепляются друг за друга, оплетают запястья в абсолютно симметричном жесте, и он, выворачивая плечи в суставах, вытягивает его из влажной темноты.

И нельзя сказать, чтобы ради Шерлока он шёл исключительно на безумства.

Вот только все безумства в жизни Джона — если считать те, на которые он шёл в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, — случались исключительно ради Шерлока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С днём рожденья меня. Ещё несколько лет, и можно будет ставить «Сектор Газа». А пока мне всего лишь двадцать шесть, и я не нашла ничего лучше, чем подарить себе возможность писать вот это. Собственно, это всё, что нужно знать обо мне сегодня)
> 
> (Лучший подарок — отзыв. В любой форме и к любой работе. Так всегда было и этой традиции я изменю сразу после того, как откажусь от кофе. Ну вы поняли))


	4. 3. реверс

Головная боль — трещина на лобовом стекле — разрасталась над правой бровью.

Боль тянула на два балла из десяти. Несерьёзно. Даже Джон не обратил бы внимания на подобный пустяк.

_Джон._ Точно. Это ведь он приучил его оценивать любую боль по десятибалльной шкале и сообщать, на сколько тянет тот или иной ушиб, растяжение или трещина в лодыжке. Лишь они двое могли сочетать в себе такую потребность унифицировать данные и в то же время относиться к их бесконечному потоку с осознанным вниманием.

_Сознание._ Ему нужно вернуться в сознание.

_Ради Джона._

Это как жизненная необходимость, только намного важнее.

Сознание как бумажный кораблик. Один из тех, что они с Майкрофтом запускали в плаванье по весенним лужам возле дома — этим бездонным океанам из жирной грязи и мелкого гравия; океанам, которые жадно отражали свежевымытое небо и развешанные по нему простыни переменчивых облаков.

Сознание — бумажный кораблик. Намокает, теряет жёсткость на сгибах и тонет, тонет, тонет.

_Выныривает._

Глубокий, судорожный вздох, отдающийся во всём теле нехорошим предчувствием новой боли. Моргать почти так же тяжело, как и дышать: руки стянуты за спиной настолько сильно, что лопатки врезаются в лёгкие. Если бы эти идиоты, когда его связывали, приложили чуть больше нездорового старания, он рисковал бы со временем задохнуться. Впрочем, если потерять сознание уже надолго... 

Нельзя ни привалиться к стене, ни выпрямиться, сбавляя давление на локти и плечи. Несколько часов назад пришлось подтянуть колени к груди, чтобы хоть как-то поменять позу. Конечно, ему великодушно оставили вариант упасть на бок и лежать — так, чтобы с первого взгляда стало понятно: это капитуляция. Признание своей абсолютной беспомощности перед лицом неизбежного.

А ещё — приглашение ударить в живот.

Нет, такой возможности он постарается не предоставлять им как можно дольше.

Нужно сидеть. Превозмогая нарастающую боль в стонущих от напряжения мышцах, головокружение от голода и жажды, меркнущее наподобие зимнего солнца сознание. Сидеть. Смотреть на стык белого пола и белой стены, на то, как бестеневая лампа, занимающая весь невидимый потолок, рисует вокруг его ног пастельную, но всё же тень.

Бестеневая лампа. Такая же ложь, как многое другое.

Как то, что можно сохранять достоинство, будучи связанным не первый десяток часов в одной и той же позе — крайне неудобной и потенциально опасной для жизни. Как то, что голод и жажда не влияют на когнитивные способности. Как то, что Шерлок Холмс никогда не попадает в неприятности, из которых не может выбраться самостоятельно.

Как то...

Ощущение _соскальзывания по краю_ заставляет его открыть глаза. Вновь ложь. Открыть глаза его заставляет страх. В том числе — смерти. Такой глупой, нелепой, несвоевременной смерти в одиночестве (наверняка в считанных минутах от спасения).

Не спать. Не терять сознание. Не терять... Надежды?

Обессиленное фырканье сожрано звукоизоляцией, которой могла бы позавидовать любая профессиональная студия звукозаписи. Надежда? Какая может быть надежда?..

Ответ приходит откуда-то из-под земли. Возможно, из вырытого в ней колодца.

_Джон._

Он цепляется за эту надежду как человек, падающий навзничь и знающий, что никогда больше не почувствует опоры под ногами.

К разрастающейся по черепу головной боли присоединяется недавно отступивший гул в ушах. Что ж, теперь этот четверной состав оркестра сложно будет заглушить даже мыслям про двести сорок три вида табачного пепла.

Сглатывать тягучую, горчащую от жажды слюну всё труднее. А что говорить про тупую тяжесть в плечах, груди, спине и скрученных в морской узел ногах... Впервые с момента заключения их с Джоном договора Шерлок не может понять, на сколько баллов ему больно. Потому что боль — словно модель развития и усложнения жизни на планете Земля — проходит все стадии от первичного бульона до тираннозавра, а потом, когда это кажется непредставимым прыжком по эволюционной лестнице, мурлыкающей кошкой трётся о его щёку, почти ласково щекоча вибриссами тонкую кожу под глазами.

Много позже, когда коготки боли уже не находят, за что зацепиться (всё изодрано в клочья), вместо давно переставших саднить синтетических верёвок его кожи касаются осторожные пальцы.

Человеческие.

Мужские.

Молнией прошившее тьму обморока узнавание позволяет Шерлоку тихонько выдохнуть и наконец-то обмякнуть, окончательно погружаясь под воду.

На этот раз пробуждение не походит на повторяющийся многоуровневый кошмар. Пусть над его головой снова проклятая бестеневая лампа во весь потолок, но ещё над ним — пантеон знакомых и не очень лиц. Все обеспокоены. Кое-кто даже плакал.

— Донован, у тебя же вроде аллергия на пыльцу, а не на...

— Дурак, — шепчет она и изображает пальцами нечто, что должно заменить традиционную попытку дать ему подзатыльник. — Цветочек нашёлся. Подснежник...

— Инспектор, можно я пройду?.. Спасибо. Признателен по гроб жизни. Холмс, вы как? Со зрением нормально? Чувствуете руки? Ноги? Так больно, нет? — Незнакомый (что неудивительно) парамедик бегло осматривает его, уделяя внимания немногим меньше, чем если бы перед ним был кто-то действительно серьёзно раненый. — Кровоподтёки на руках выглядят достаточно пугающе, но реальная проблема — обезвоживание. С этим уже работаем. Ещё меня беспокоит удар, которым вас вырубили. До трещины дело не дошло, однако сотряс где-то средней степени в наличии. Кто-нибудь может позаботиться о том, чтобы вы хоть недолго соблюдали постельный режим?.. Недолго — это чуть дольше, чем в прошлый раз, когда я просил о том же. Инспектор, не вижу доктора Ватсона. Так как разговаривать с самим Холмсом бесполезно, я бы предпочёл поговорить с коллегой. КПД выше. Так где он?

Пока парамедик (как оказывается, знакомый ему по предыдущим неприятностям, закончившимся этой же машиной скорой помощи) задавал вопросы, внимание Шерлока заторможенно скользило между ними, вычленяя действительно важное и отбрасывая лишнее. Значит, боль в плечах менее значима, чем боль в затылке. Ему не мерещилось: перед тем, как дневной свет сменился белоснежным, от затылка прокатилась удушливая жаркая волна. И те знакомые пальцы, освободившие его от верёвок, — это пальцы Лестрейда. Нужно запомнить. Это может...

Стоп. Это неважно.

— Джон сейчас недоступен.

— Он в порядке?

Сквозь фиксаторы, давящие на уши, слышно, как Лестрейд скрипнул зубами и как кто-то, стоящий от него в жалких двух шагах, сглотнул.

Бестеневая лампа высвечивала напряжённые морщинки на хмурых лицах не хуже любой другой.

— С чего вы задали этот вопрос?

— А с чего вы так странно на него реагируете? Впрочем, не моё дело. Мой номер он знает. Рекомендую на всякий случай провести пару дней в больнице, однако, зная вас, Холмс... Выдержите?

— Он торчал в этой конуре больше тридцати часов! — взвилась Салли. — Да неужели...

— Нет, — хрипло произнёс Шерлок, сковыривая с себя датчики. Под ключицей продолжал торчать катетер, но ничего страшного: сил на резкие движения у него не осталось ещё вчера. — Не выдержу. Это преступление против человечности — держать кого-то взаперти и под наблюдением. Против его воли. С некоторых пор у меня на это стойкая аллергия, совсем как у лейтенанта Донован. На цветение подснежников. Грег, помоги с этим.

Инспектор молча освободил его от фиксирующих лент и помог сесть — медленно, придерживая за плечи и не давая перевеситься через борт и упасть. Мир кружился перед глазами безумной, подрагивающей каруселью, грозившей слететь с оси. Пришлось сплюнуть куда-то между полицейскими и прикрыть глаза, чтобы успокоить головокружение.

Пальцы сами нащупали неудобно торчащий катетер — и тут же столкнулись с другими пальцами, жёсткими и незнакомыми.

— Я сам. Только перчатки... Спасибо, инспектор. Холмс, можете просто посидеть спокойно, если уж так отчаянно вырываетесь из объятий здравоохранения?! Чем мы вам так не угодили, каждый раз одно и то же, одно и... — Взвизг разрываемой стерильной упаковки, хищная хватка пластыря поверх мягкой повязки. — Вот. Я так полагаю, бумаги снова будет подписывать ваше доверенное лицо? Вы, инспектор? Сегодня ваш день, определённо. Всё уже заполнено — вам только подписать. Да, вон тот планшет. Я пока осмотрю нашего резвого больного. Да, ещё раз, Холмс!.. Теперь почти всё. Как голова?

— Трещит, как неисправный радиоприёмник, — прошипел Шерлок, приоткрывая один глаз. Свет, обрушившийся с потолка, не стал мягче, несмотря на то, что за пределами машины скорой помощи властвовала зимняя ночь.

Салли упомянула промежуток в тридцать часов, и если она не ошиблась, то сейчас поздний вечер следующего после его исчезновения дня.

— Осторожнее, не стоит стартовать с места в карьер, — негромко бросил парамедик, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок поводит подбородком, осматриваясь. — Оставлю вас. Холмс, настойчиво повторяю: много воды, постельный режим, полноценное питание. И Ватсон под боком, чтобы следил. Если что — пусть звонит, возьму трубку в любое... А, чтоб... С вашим воскрешением из полумёртвых забыл, что он недоступен. Пойду покурю. Разговаривайте без опаски: камеры всё равно ни хрена не пишут.

Никто не двинулся с места, пока он не спрыгнул на асфальт и не захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Так что с Джоном?..

Он наконец-то поймал блуждающий от предмета к предмету взгляд Лестрейда и замер, не решаясь продолжить.

Взгляд был нехорошим. Замкнутым. Виноватым и вместе с тем сожалеющим, и ещё мрачнее того, когда он завалил то дело, которое... Пришлось сглотнуть. Получилось громче, чем у Диммока несколькими минутами раньше.

— Грег, когда ты так молчишь, мне в голову лезет разное. В основном — уголовная хроника. А ты знаешь, что я её наизусть...

— Час назад он мне звонил. Живой и вроде бы здоровый.

— Вроде бы?.. И где он?!

— Мы... отслеживаем его местоположение.

— Триангуляцией или людьми? И прекрати недоговаривать. В этой игре ты не способен тягаться даже с Майкрофтом. Итак, Джон звонил час назад. — Подушечки пальцев привычно потянулись друг к другу — и всё, включая собственные ещё не виденные синяки, дурноту и прочие последствия похищения, было мгновенно выброшено за борт корабля-рассудка. — И, раз за этот час вы не соизволили его найти, вы занимались чем-то более важным. Ты расставил приоритеты и решил, что Джон подождёт. Вызволяли меня?

— Очевидно.

— Пародист из тебя тоже никудышный.

— Полицейский, как показали последние двое суток, тоже. Всё, что от меня требовалось, — сообщить группе захвата, где тебя держат. Ну и приехать сюда не через неделю. С ролью передаточного звена справился бы любой идиот.

— ...Джон? Он?

Грег кивнул. Неглубоко, дёргано и неловко. Будто стыдился и ответа, и того, что он означает.

Они все знали, что он означает.

Мобильник Салли разразился трелью, от которой заложило даже нос.

— Боже мой, Донован, у него есть функция «без звука»!..

— Сейчас не время для авиарежима и голосовой почты. — Ей хватило беглого взгляда на экран. — Запеленговали. По М25 доберёмся минут за сорок. Шеф? По машинам?.. — Грег снова кивнул, на этот раз увереннее. — Шерлок, сам идти сможешь?

— Смогу. — Он опёрся о предложенную ею руку и встал, едва не угодив макушкой в потолок. Покачался, с некоторым ошеломлением привыкая к тому, что свободен, и двинулся к выходу, пропустив вперёд Диммока и Лестрейда. Донован спрыгнула следом, игнорируя сверкающие в отсветах фонарей ступени. — И предпочту, чтобы за рулём была ты. Инспектор сегодня слишком эмоционален.

— Шуток насчёт того, что водитель из меня тоже никудышный, сегодня не будет?

Шерлок было посмотрел на идущего рядом Грега очень внимательно, но тут же отвлёкся на мелькнувший силуэт прощально открытой ладони. Парамедик, накинув капюшон на начавшую седеть голову, стоял под фонарём и болтал с кем-то из ярдовских. Как и персонал Бартса, он не видел ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы курить прямо в форме. Сам Шерлок тоже не понимал, почему все так носятся с курением, местами для курения и профессиями для курения.

На ум пришло, как Джон в первые недели их жизни на 221В что-то говорил об этом, потом запутался в своей морали и чужих предрассудках (или наоборот — теперь не упомнить), чертыхнулся и надулся на Шерлока и весь свет до конца вечера. Иногда на голодный желудок он был совершенно невыносим.

— Считаешь, сейчас время для шуток?.. — Грег лишь хмыкнул в ответ. — Если всё так, как я предполагаю...

— То по Лондону бродит обдолбанный гений насильственных преступлений, которому по извращённой доброте душевной было до тебя дело. Да, Шерлок, да. Самое время пошутить про то, что я создал монстра. Тогда мне это казалось очень... подходящим решением ситуации.

— Жалеешь?

— Нет. — Лестрейд приглашающе распахнул перед ним дверь своей машины, потом захлопнул её, обошёл и устроился рядом с Донован, уже настраивающей кресло под свой рост. Ремни они пристегнули синхронно. — Ты в безопасности, так что часть геморроя мы решили достаточно... оперативно.

— Хирургических метафор ты, должно быть, нахватался от Джона.

Их взгляды пересеклись в зеркале заднего вида.

— Шерлок, — его голос в моменты волнения был скорее хриплым, чем низким, — у тебя как минимум сотрясение мозга. Пожалуйста, постарайся справиться с двумя простыми задачами: не облевать мне весь салон и хоть немного отдохнуть. Хорошо?..

Он ничего не ответил — только свернул незнамо как оказавшееся на соседнем сидении пальто в подобие валика и лёг.

Как бы уничижительно детектив-инспектор не отзывался о собственных способностях, ставить задачи он умел как никто другой. Шерлока как раз неудержимо клонило в сон и мутило одновременно.

Очнулся он от того, что Донован резко затормозила, сбрасывая немаленькую скорость, и заднюю часть машины занесло.

— Грёбаный ты ж!.. — Подробности потонули в вое клаксона, по которому она долбила основанием ладони так, словно совсем не чувствовала боли. — Мы же предупреждали!..

Машина вклинилась в узкое пространство между фургонами с зарешеченными окнами, пронеслась до самого конца улочки и на остатках инерции припарковалась у дома, освещённого, кажется, от подвала до мансарды — впрочем, как и все дома на этой столь популярной среди правоохранительных органов улице. Взбудораженный вторжением улей и то выглядел бы менее оживлённым.

Донован с досады ещё пару раз ударила по рулю и, напоследок весьма грубо высказавшись на тему инцеста в овцеводстве, выключила зажигание, откинулась на спинку кресла и сдула волосы со влажного лба. В такой ярости Шерлок видел её впервые.

— Не наш участок, Салли, — сказал Грег очень тихо, словно бы происходящее за стеклом его не удивило. — Увидишь местного старшего, держи его до моего прихода хоть за лацканы, хоть за яйца — и слова не скажу. Тебе. Шерлок, ты как?..

— Почему сегодня все это спрашивают? — буркнул он, встряхнув пальто и уже вдевая руки в рукава. — Грег, у тебя шарфа нет? Мой куда-то пропал.

— Позади водительского, в кармане, есть шапка Лиззи. Малиновая. С помпоном. Тебе пойдёт.

— Вкуса в одежде у тебя отродясь не было.

— Я стоял в соседней очереди. За инстинктом самосохранения.

Воздух снаружи был обжигающе холодным. Он плотнее запахнулся в пальто, но застёгивать не стал: ветер, осыпающий кожу дрожью и мурашками, помогал немного прийти в чувство.

Грег и Салли выскользнули из машины раньше него и уже спешили к дому, расстёгивая верхнюю одежду, чтобы были видны жетоны. Шерлок следил за тем, как они рассекают людской поток сперва бок о бок, потом разделившись. Она зажала кого-то в углу между крыльцом и водостоком, а инспектор взлетел по ступенькам и — это ему наверняка померещилось — втолкнул кого-то внутрь, желая поговорить.

Впервые за последние тридцать с гаком часов его оставили в относительном одиночестве. Теперь можно.

Шерлок отступил к облупившейся ограде, в тень, и его вырвало желчью. Ничего другого внутри не осталось. Лишь желчь, сожаления и бесконечная, безмерная усталость, которую он не позволял себе почувствовать. Тело задеревенело, и отлично: так его легче было удержать под контролем.

— Ты с Лестрейдами?

Он сплюнул ещё раз, неспешно облизал шелушащиеся губы, царапая язык об острые края чешуек, и уставился на неожиданного собеседника. Всем видом стараясь демонстрировать раздражение и незаинтересованность одновременно.

— С кем?

— С Грегом и его рабочей женой. Которые сейчас в этом отельчике устроили цирк с конями и мозго... выносом. — Шерлок кивнул, и парень заметно оживился. — Ты не в курсе, кого они там хотели найти?..

— Вода есть?

— Есть немного кофе. Холодного.

— Давай. — Пока он сходил за просимым, ещё один спазм, суше некуда, заставил Шерлока сплюнуть повторно. Перед глазами плясали мушки. В руки ткнулся бумажный стаканчик с откинутой крышкой. — Спасибо.

Это Джон считал, что кофе, как и чай, можно пить только до того, как напиток достигнет определённой температурной отметки. Для Шерлока это было неважно. Если бы не мерзкий привкус под языком — он выпил бы эту бурду не поморщившись и, возможно, с небольшим удовольствием.

Набрать немного в рот. Прополоскать. Сплюнуть. Набрать...

— Так кого мы продолбали, а?.. — продолжал допытываться незнакомец.

Шерлок мог бы и сказать. Мог бы сказать так, что этот желторотый юнец, явно не догоняющий, кто перед ним, понял бы. Понял — и заорал во всю глотку.

За время расследования Джону — точнее, тому, кем он являлся под контролем Шолто, — успели дать особенное имя. Прозвище, которое потом утекло в газеты и наделало немало шуму, скитаясь по громким заголовкам. В итоге Майкрофту пришлось воздействовать на некоторых особо ретивых журналистов, из числа тех, кто не удовлетворился жёсткими фразами о «поимке и ликвидации». После нескольких статей о героических полицейских (с размытой фотографией Грега на четверть газетной страницы), спасших горожан от этого ужаса, внимание СМИ переключилось на подробности других преступлений — на взгляд Шерлока, менее изящных, но более свежих.

— Никого, — коротко ответил он.

На языке Шерлока Холмса, том диалекте, которым владели и Джон, и Салли, и Грег, это было сокращением от «Никого из тех, кто был бы вам по зубам».


	5. 4. кант

— И что ты нашёл?..

Грег, хмурясь, ни слова не говоря, проскользнул мимо. Щёлкнул кнопкой на ключах и полез в бардачок. Достал оттуда пластинку, по прорезанной пунктиром линии разорвал её почти напополам и протянул ту, где в углублениях блистера лежали четыре никотиновых пластыря. Затем внимательно, но несколько растерянно посмотрел на оставшиеся три. Подумал. Оторвал один, остальные вручил ему — всё в той же напряжённой, насыщенной ожиданием ночной тишине.

Кончики пальцев задумчиво пробежались по острым краям упаковки.

Шерлоку нечасто приходилось жалеть о том, что пару месяцев назад они решились-таки бросать вместе. Однако сейчас настал тот самый момент, когда хотелось затянуться обычной дешёвой сигаретой, этим воздухом, терпким и тёплым, — и в то же время не было вообще никакого желания клеить на гиперчувствительную после верёвок кожу нечто холодное и раздражающее.

Раздражающее больше, чем брешь в информационном потоке.

Пока Грег, расстегнув молнию на рукаве куртки, закатывает манжету и лепит себе на предплечье бежевый квадратик, приходится ждать, привалившись к двери седана и впитывая в себя происходящее вокруг.

Огни, жёлтые, синие и белые, размазанные по полированной поверхности кузова. Далёкие разговоры, теряющие по пути окончания фраз. Скрип гравия под беспокойно ходящим носком туфель. Капли в клепсидре времени, целующие поверхность воды. Истекающая ядовитым соком подозрений, вот-вот готовая лопнуть тишина.

Натяжение вдоль швов.

Выплеск.

— Ничего, Шерлок. Ничего — и никого. Словно бы улица Морг, а...

— Улица чего?

— То есть имя Эдгара По тебе незнакомо, нет?.. — Он смотрит с усталым, едва тлеющим недоумением. Куртка распахнута, но ему не холодно. Перенапряжение, усталость или нечто иное — не разобрать, что виной. — Ну, все эти вороны, кладбища, маньяки-орангутанги?..

В голову, как самоубийца с моста, бросилось ледяное бешенство. Неожиданное и оттого вдвойне злое.

— Инспектор, вы часом головой по дороге не ударялись? Напоминаю. — Под веками — ни единой мысли. Лишь звучание собственного голоса, пересыпающего острые песчинки гнева из слога в слог. — Мы приехали сюда, потому что телефон, с которого звонил вам Джон, подал сигнал. Мне интересны только те сведения, которые относятся к данной теме. Повторяю свой простой вопрос. Что. Нашли. В доме?

Он пожимает плечами. Бегунок молнии на его куртке продолжает ловить свет фонаря над их головами.

— Закрытую комнату с одним выходом. Без подвала. Без окон. Комнату, закрытую изнутри, Шерлок. Парни в бронежилетах действовали по инструкциям: выставили кордоны вдоль улицы, заблокировали все выходы, быстро и тихо. Дверь ломали уже после. И — никого. Как он мог исчезнуть из запертой комнаты? Просочился сквозь замочную скважину?!

— Он смог. Для того, кто...

— Знаю. Не представляю, как, но... Господи, Шерлок, он скинул нас с хвоста. Играючи. Забавляясь. Да мы на этот хвост даже сесть толком не успели! И его голос...

Он длинно выдохнул, пытаясь взять под контроль срывающееся со струны самообладания дыхание. Без толку. Словно бы после каждой незаконченной мысли кто-то невидимый ослаблял колки, усиливая вибрацию связок.

— Я наорал на него — сразу, как взял трубку. Сказал, что... — Грег, обычно очень трепетно относящийся к муниципальной собственности, сплюнул на тротуар. — Сказал, раз он не может помочь, пусть не мешает мне делать мою работу. Точнее... не мешает профи делать свою работу. Мы все уже были на пределе, Донован тупо отключалась, стоило ей сесть или опереться на ближайшую поверхность, и тут — звонок. С неизвестного номера. Мы врубили аппаратуру. Понимаешь, похитители, требования, миллион долларов или чего ещё... Это херово, но это надежда. Какая-никакая зацепка. У меня внутри всё оборвалось, когда я его услышал. Поэтому и... Так получилось. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Я не хотел, чтобы...

— Ты говорил о его голосе, — стараясь сдерживать клокочущее в пальцах ног нетерпение, напомнил Шерлок. — Он был странный?

— Не то чтобы... Я бы сказал... Он был уверенным. И сильным. Словно бы до этого Джон шептал, а тут наконец-то заговорил. Тогда меня это не удивило. Сейчас — пугает. Что дальше, Шерлок? Мы обнаружим его в окружении трупов Виндзоров, все — со вскрытыми глотками? Чего ждать?..

Пауза. Блики на боку машины, размазанные по её поверхности, будто ночь пыталась слизать их своим глянцевым языком. Знакомый звук шагов неподалёку: Донован постоянно стирает сперва левый каблук, а потом уже правый. Он же говорил ей об этом, и не раз...

Очередное касание замёрзших подушечек к острым краям обломанного блистера. Медленное, завораживающее скольжение папиллярных линий вдоль сходящей на нет кромки.

Мгновение срыва как мгновение свободы.

Шерлок цепляет угол обломанным ногтем и резюмирует:

— Отправляйся домой, Грег. Поешь. Поспи. Не на банкетке для обуви, а хотя бы на диване в гостиной. Но перед этим скажи им, — кивок подбородком в сторону толпящихся на проезжей части людей, — чтобы расходились. Торчать здесь ещё полночи — бессмысленное занятие. Он сюда не вернётся. Не из тех идиотов, кто пользуется одним и тем же убежищем дважды. Это ведь даже не место преступления, чтобы его посещение давало ему какие-то особенные эмоции. Он был здесь — и ушёл, как только захотел. Теперь вам здесь делать нечего.

— А тебе, Шерлок? Если ты планируешь...

— Я тоже здесь не останусь.

— И что будешь делать? — Он ещё раз сплюнул себе под ноги, но уже без злости, скорее по инерции.

— Ждать.

— Серьёзно, что ли? — Грег смотрит на него исподлобья, неверяще качает головой, а потом начинает хохотать. Невесело так. Лающий смех переходит в хрип, затем — в кашель. — Ты физически на подобное не способен. Ждать, ага. Скажи ещё, что ты сию минуту отправишься на 221В и послушно ляжешь под подоткнутое миссис Хадсон одеялко. И руки по швам вытянешь. Смешно.

— Надеюсь, ты сохранишь благодушное расположение духа и тогда...

— Отправлю патрульных прямо за тобой. — На этот раз его тон совсем иной, без эмоциональной шелухи, но и не мёртвый. — Да, это тоже смешно: такая вот забавная попытка сохранить твою бесценную жизнь перед лицом разворачивающегося трындеца. Знаю, перед Джоном — или как там его теперь называть надо — любой патруль, как болонка перед... Перед стаей бешеных тигров, к тому же саблезубых, но чем богаты... Мы с Донован вернёмся в Ярд, поднимем старые улики и экспертов, пусть проверят ещё раз. Может, сможем выйти хоть на какую-то из его лёжек. И, Шерлок...

— Что?..

Развернуться к окликнувшему его инспектору приходится с нескольких шагов — так медленно он говорит на этот раз.

Донован подходит к ним с той стороны улицы. Выражение лица у неё одновременно отрешённое и сосредоточенное, дальний свет какой-то машины подсвечивает её буйные кудри голубоватым ореолом.

— Я чертовски рад, что ты жив-здоров. Если для этого мне пришлось толкнуть Джона прямо в его собственную тьму — оно того стоило. Ты этого стоишь, Шерлок. Постарайся не свернуть шею по дороге домой.

— Попробую, Грег, но ничего не обещаю.

— Спасибо и на этом.

Он переводит взгляд на подошедшую Салли и скрещивает руки за спиной, немного наклоняясь к сержанту, чтобы выслушать свежую порцию информации. Как обычно.

Улицы, переулки, повороты, тоннели и мосты — все они сливаются в один неоновый росчерк. Кажется, проходит мгновение между тем, как Шерлок садится в патрульную машину, и тем, как она притормаживает напротив знакомого крыльца. Наверное, он просто отключился в дороге — что неудивительно после всего произошедшего.

— Мы будем внизу. Ещё одна двойка должна появиться минут через сорок. Идите отдыхать, мистер Холмс, на вас лица нет.

Он бурчит что-то в ответ, практически не сомневаясь, что вместо благодарности пожелал этому добряку заниматься своими делами и желательно без участия рук.

Мозг как лампа накаливания на последнем издыхании: мигает, освещая смыслом какие-то странные, не складывающиеся в цельную картину фрагменты реальности. Нижняя, выщербленная от падения на неё тяжёлой мебели, ступенька крыльца. Холодная ручка двери. Заперто. Лязгающий стук ключа, не сразу попавшего в нужную выемку. Ещё раз дверь. Неожиданная вспышка боли в плече: он совсем забыл его беречь и не толкать створку по давней привычке.

В холле что-то не так. Шерлок стаскивает пальто, шипя от боли, которая прежде тянула, а сейчас от каждого последующего неверного движения огрызается и вычерчивает по телу пылающую борозду — от макушки до самых пяток.

В холле что-то не так. Позвать патрульного, того самого, которому он...

Он почти успевает распахнуть дверь. Потом сознание задерживается в голове достаточно, чтобы сложить два и два и успеть шепнуть результат. Да, холл выглядит странно, тем не менее эта странность скорее вызывает задумчивую улыбку, а не страх и желание позвать на помощь. Унизительное, честно говоря, желание.

Шерлок старается ступать тихо, чтобы не разбудить. Половицы стелются под ногами мягким, всё понимающим ковром.

Миссис Хадсон дремлет сидя, прислонившись головой к нижней опоре перил. Её руки с потемневшими от морщин костяшками сжимают на груди шаль — одну из тех, в которые она кутается каждую зиму, жалуясь на старые кости и отопление.

Шерлок замирает над ней, взвешивая варианты. Через пару секунд на весах остаётся только один из них.

Если бы не проклятые верёвки, надолго лишившие его былой ловкости, он бы аккуратно отнёс её в постель — так аккуратно, что она могла и не проснуться. Однако теперь это бессмысленное геройство может обойтись им обоим слишком дорого.

— Марта... Миссис Хадсон, я дома. Пожалуйста... Просыпайтесь... Миссис...

Пергаментные веки, исписанные минутами и годами, медленно распахиваются — и она поднимает на него глаза. Сперва смотрит недоумевающе, даже недовольно, а затем вскакивает столь стремительно, словно бы помолодела лет на пятьдесят. Шерлоку приходится приобнять её, чтобы она не упала.

Между лопатками фугасным снарядом взрывается боль, поджигая каждое нервное окончание, но это уже неважно.

— Вернулся, вернулся, целый... Шерлок, какой же ты дурак, ну зачем... Слава всем... Дома. Целый. Я никак не могла уснуть, решила вас дождаться и...

Боль переваливает через плечи и расплёскивается по груди, любопытными щупальцами ввинчиваясь между рёбер.

_Не его одного. Их. Обоих._

— Лестрейд звонил?..

Идиот. Это же очевидно.

— Давно ещё. Сказал, всё в порядке, они тебя нашли и сейчас чем-то отпаивают, а Джону придётся задержаться в Ярде. Надеюсь, они с Грегори придумают что-то, чтобы как следует прижучить тех... О господи, почти четыре утра, Шерлок, а я тут болтаю...

— Ничего страшного, Марта. Мне... приятно.

Она улыбается и бережно — видимо, наконец-то заметив скованность его движений — берёт его ладонь в свои.

— Те, кто думает, что у тебя нет сердца, смотрят на тебя с закрытыми глазами. Не иначе.

— Марта?

— Я лучше знаю.

Шерлок не находит ничего уместнее, чем предложить проводить её в комнаты. Кажется, люди называют это галантностью, но это бегство. Люди, как всегда, путают термины.

Квартира на первом этаже встречает их запахом миндального печенья, крепкого чая и бренди. Последнее для будних дней нетипично. Шерлок поводит носом, отмечая пустой стакан возле кресла-качалки, пару грязных чашек на журнальном столике перед диваном — и, собственно, торчащие из-за спинки этого дивана ноги в пушистых смешных носках.

Личность удаётся установить, лишь когда они обходят диван сбоку.

— Неожиданно.

— Почему же, — в тон Шерлоку, отрывисто и тихо, возражает миссис Хадсон, подхватывая со столика грязные чашки. — Девочка устала и спит. Примчалась ко мне уже вечером. Пообещала не засыпать, пока не увидит вас обоих невредимыми. И по неосторожности проболталась, сколько часов только что отдежурила... Молодёжь. Думаете, что можете скакать бесконечно, сто́ит только вовремя закидывать в топку кофе.

— Иногда получается.

— Иногда. Пока на вашем пути не попадаются мудрые женщины, плотный ужин и крепкий алкоголь, — негромко усмехается миссис Хадсон и вытаскивает пробку из бутылки с бренди. — Будешь? Тебе точно не помешает.

— Откажусь. Мне сейчас нужен душ, не это.

— Есть немножко. Ну тогда доброй ночи и большое спасибо, что избавил меня от поисков новых жильцов. Пожилым людям так сложно заводить новые знакомства...

Марта усаживается в кресло у камина и, легко оттолкнувшись носком, принимается тихо покачиваться. Бренди на дне её стакана ловит переменчивые отсверки, и в комнате словно бы становится ещё чуточку теплее. Он задумчиво рассматривает эту мирную картину, пытаясь сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, и уходит.

Напоследок он укрывает сопящую Молли пледом, который та успела сбросить на пол.

Лестница даётся Шерлоку непросто. Не только физически (хотя да, его всё ещё потряхивает и боль никуда не делась). С каждой преодолённой ступенькой между ним и возможной истиной расстояние всё меньше.

Шестая снизу. Нажать, сдвинуть, запустить руку. Пусто.

Восьмая снизу. Потянуть на себя до щелчка, повернуть вертикально, нажать. Пусто.

Угол плинтуса на маленькой площадке. Подцепить спрятанным в щели гвоздём, отогнуть, этим же гвоздём попытаться вытащить что-то внутри. Пусто.

Второй пролёт и вторая балясина снизу. Раскрутить, как мельницу для специй. Пусто.

Третья сверху, почти перед самым порогом. Пусто.

Перед дверью он задерживается на какую-то долю секунды, тут же злится на себя за промедление и открывает её ключом, который до этого зажимал между пальцев наподобие кастета.

Квартира наполнена той же угрожающей пустотой, как и все его тайники внизу. Шерлок топчется на пороге, не решаясь войти.

— Джон? — Молчание, непривычное и неуютное, как боль в плечах. — Ты вернулся?..

Очевидно, да, проносится в его голове, когда он закрывает дверь на ключ, оставляя его в двери. Очевидно. Тайники пусты. Никто другой этого сделать не мог, так что...

В квартире душно. Невыносимо. Пахнет молочной плёнкой на недопитом два дня назад кофе и крошками, сгоревшими в тостере.

Ему сложно думать о Джоне, особенно сейчас, поэтому Шерлок распахивает окна настежь. Холод с улицы отрезвляет настолько, что он вспоминает о женщинах внизу. Когда Джон был здесь? Успел ли заметить Молли? Какие идеи пришли ему...

Шерлок высовывается в окно по плечи, тяжело дыша. Он совсем забыл, что в доме есть ещё люди, кроме него. Позвать патрульных? Вон, сидят в машине. Один наверняка дремлет, нахохлившись и съехав с сидения; второй лениво рассматривает пустую и тихую улицу. Взгляд у него бессмысленный и остекленевший от усталости. Ну да, помощь хоть куда. Что с ними, что без них. Остаётся надеяться только на себя и Джона. Как и всегда.

Никотиновые пластыри он бросает на кухонный стол. Они пригодятся, но позже. Или не пригодятся вовсе, если сейчас окажется, что Джон, устав ждать, уснул в его...

Свежая порция зимнего воздуха в сочетании с холодной водой из-под крана немного возвращают в реальность.

Одежда, в которой его похитили, держали в плену и освободили, без сожалений отправлена в мусор. В полном составе. Да, у Шерлока была возможность переодеться в чистое и относительно новое: в багажнике Грега всегда лежит свежая смена на такой случай, ведь им не привыкать к подобным эксцессам. Тем более в этот раз Шерлоку досталась всего лишь комната с бестеневой лампой, а не коллектор рядом с каким-то задушенным городом притоком Темзы.

Вода бьёт в противоположную стену. Шерлок сбавляет напор, поднимая лицо навстречу прохладным струям. Джон обещал исправить это неудобство — но это было будто бы в прошлой жизни. До похищения.

До того, как Грег начал бледнеть от одного упоминания его имени.

Он стоит под душем, запрокинув голову. Долго. Очень долго. Его слуху начинает казаться: в мире не существует иных звуков, за исключением переката капель по хрящам ушных раковин и плеска уходящей в сток воды.

По спине продолжают гулять грозовые раскаты боли, время от времени огрызаясь злыми вспышками молний.

Полотенце он просто оборачивает вокруг тела, не вытираясь. Стоит сделать шаг за дверь — и холод тут же проникает в каждую каплю, сковывает каждый влажный завиток над шеей, оседает на слипнувшихся от воды ресницах. Приходится стащить с дверцы шкафа ещё одно полотенце и наскоро вытереть им волосы, кусая губы от боли в спине и руках.

Краем зрения Шерлок замечает какое-то движение. Мгновенно замирает, внутренне приготовившись к прыжку в сторону. Отражение в ростовом зеркале в углу смотрит на него с загнанным безразличием, которое в этом предутреннем сумраке вроде бы не разглядеть никому, кроме него самого.

Поэтому он смотрит. Внимательно.

Влажные полотенца летят на пол использованными тряпками.

Верёвки оставили на его предплечьях россыпь синяков и несколько случайных царапин. Левая скула немного припухла, на рёбрах — размытые очертания ещё двух ушибов, которые не успели проявиться до конца. Это вызывает лишь ухмылку. Успеют.

Под ключицами с каждой стороны по четыре поразительно чётких отпечатка — восемь светлых овалов с бурой окантовкой, восемь овалов, из центра которых выдавили всю кровь. Похоже, тот, кто его тащил, столкнулся с серьёзными трудностями: был не так силён или же не вышел ростом — и потому пытался справиться с задачей, как мог. Пусть и странными способами.

Медленно, не торопясь, Шерлок поворачивается к зеркалу спиной. Девятый и десятый отпечатки — от больших пальцев — лежат аккурат на дельтовидных мышцах, почти симметрично. На бёдрах, пояснице и выше — затейливые следы от подошв тяжёлой обуви (может быть, для трекинга или вроде того).

Он растягивает кожу пальцами, стараясь в деталях рассмотреть крапинки, сливающиеся в рисунок ударов: по расположению и диаметру каждой можно предположить угол, с которым подошвы встречались с его спиной. Да, в мерцании уличных огней мало что можно разглядеть в деталях, однако включать свет — верхний либо же прикроватную лампу — не хочется: можно схлопотать очередной приступ дурноты и потерять сознание прямо посреди комнаты, с мокрыми волосами и голышом.

Кажется, такая смерть от переохлаждения и собственной глупости подходит под определение Грега «свернул шею на ровном месте».

Между плеч перекатывается не только боль, но и мурашки. Словно бы руки ещё не до конца верят собственной свободе, ощущая на себе пеленающую тяжесть верёвок. Шерлок пробует немного ссутулиться, проверяя догадку. Так не легче. Он снова морщится, борясь с желанием сплюнуть кислую от боли слюну.

Любопытный спрут в основании шеи продолжает дёргать за ниточки мышц, вынуждая замирать в середине движения или бояться двигаться вообще.

Никто не сможет заставить его замереть и ждать удара, поэтому спрут взвывает от радости — так громко, что Шерлоку кажется, он расслышал этот вопль, стоило только наклониться к зеркалу, наконец-то разглядывая лицо вблизи.

Губы обкусаны и потрескались. Не разобрать, что там на нижней: синяк, укус или что-то ещё. Длинная ссадина через лоб уходит под волосы, наискось подбираясь к темени. Он проводит вдоль неё пальцами, прослеживая и запоминая. Наверняка из-за этого удара у него и двоится в глазах. Впрочем, есть ещё шишка на затылке, так что...

— Прекрасное зрелище.

...Никто не сможет заставить Шерлока замереть и ждать удара. Никто.

Никто?

— Я всегда ценил в тебе это особенное... спокойствие. — Грег был прав. Его голос неожиданно силён и гулок и даже сейчас, обёрнутый во вкрадчивость шёпота, впечатляет. Это не голос Джона. Не привычный Шерлоку голос. — Никаких резких движений или глупых вопросов. Да и голые мужчины обычно выглядят... беззащитными и нелепыми. Совсем не такими красивыми, как ты сейчас.

Боль, выстуженная ожиданием удара, прячется в его позвоночник, как черепаха в панцирь. Шерлок оборачивается — нарочито медленно, отлично поняв намёк насчёт резких движений. Пока предосторожность не оправдана: ночной гость, насколько можно понять в полумраке, безоружен и не расположен красиво развешивать его внутренности между бра и крючками для халатов.

Пока.

— Замри на минуту. Дай мне налюбоваться, — тихо просит он и подаётся вперёд, мягко вышагивая из сгустившейся в углу тьмы.

Знакомая одежда сидит на нём каким-то новым образом. Это всё те же вещи Джона, хлопок и шерсть, однако теперь свитер небрежно накинут на плечи, а рукава рубашки закатаны до середины предплечья. Взгляд Шерлока невольно цепляется за отвороты клетчатой ткани.

— Это чтобы проще было добраться до вены?

— В идеальном мире ты бы спросил меня, чем именно я любуюсь: твоим телом или следами на нём. — Он переплетает руки на груди, притираясь спиной к наличнику. — Но этот мир, к сожалению, не идеален. Пока что. Есть над чем поработать.

— И на что именно ты сейчас смотришь?

— На человека, который решил, что сможет меня приручить. Втереться в доверие. Продемонстрировать благородство. Связать меня своим... Как это называется, Шерлок? Обаяние? Интеллект? Феромоны, может быть?.. Молчишь. Не ожидал от тебя молчания. Ты так хотел, чтобы я вспомнил, вспомнил как можно больше, вспомнил всё до мельчайших деталей, — и теперь жмёшься к зеркалу, словно можешь войти туда и найти кого-то, кто встанет между нами?

— Ты _не_ Джон. И я тебя не боюсь.

— А вот это было почти обидно.

— Что именно.

— Ни малейшего понятия. — Он пожимает плечами. — Раз я не Джон, то кто я? И откуда я знаю тебя так...

— Химера.

— Мне никогда не нравилась эта полицейская кличка. Отдаёт банальщиной и поверхностным...

— Ты не Джон. Уходи и оставь нас.

— Вас? Или нас? Насколько мы оба с тобой знаем, никаких нас или вас — называй как хочешь — не существует. Тем более... — Он подносит запястье ко рту и облизывает кожу, проводя кончиком языка до основания большого пальца. — Я оценил твои запасы. После этого коктейля Джон, кем бы он для нас ни был, ещё нескоро высунется на свет.

— Я не...

— Не хотел хранить дома наркотики? Не хотел попасться людям Мориарти? Не хотел, чтобы... Прекрати скрипеть зубами, Шерлок, мне всё прекрасно слышно. И видно. Жаль, жаль, что...

— Что?..

Ничего, кроме стоящего напротив мужчины, такого привычного и вместе с тем такого отталкивающего, словно и не существует. Мир нарисован на акварельной бумаге и расплывается по краям зрения, если на нём не фокусироваться.

— Что ты так меня боишься, — с чем-то очень похожим на сожаление говорит он. — Знаешь, это ведь очень непоследовательно: так мной восхищаться, так жаждать прикоснуться к моему разуму, так напирать на того, кого ты упорно продолжаешь именовать Джоном, чтобы он не боялся того, кого ты упорно продолжаешь называть мной, а в итоге так... Прошу прощения за повторы. Когда говоришь о своей не самой лучшей половине, они неизбежны.

— Ты сошёл с ума.

— Протестую. Не я пошёл на встречу с сомнительным связным без страховки. Не я оставил открытым окно. Ты практически пригласил меня в дом, Шерлок. Стоило лишь свеситься с крыши и немного напрячь мышцы. Сущая ерунда после всего, что я ухитрился сегодня провернуть.

— Ты убил их?..

— Нет. — Он не отводит взгляда и не уточняет, о чём речь. Они на равных. — Просто выследил.

— Почему?

Змеиные кольца страха вокруг шеи не спешат разжиматься. Его слова ничего не стоят, его слова могут не нести в себе ни грана правды — и всё же он продолжает ловить каждое, пытаясь нащупать нечто ускользающее от его внимания. Потому что что-то ускользает. Что-то очевидное.

— Мне нужно было увидеть, что они успели с тобой сделать. А потом обойтись с ними по справедливости. В зависимости...

— Химера — и справедливость. Наёмник — и...

— Подумай, хочешь ли сказать то, о чём пожалеешь.

— Ты не причинишь мне вреда.

Он смеётся. Смех у него низкий, грудной, волнующий. Он это знает.

— Я — единственный, кто может это сделать. Кто смеет это сделать. — С каждым шагом — всё ближе. — Кто хочет это сделать. Кто, в конце концов, имеет право причинить тебе вред. Правда, Шерлок? Может, хоть так мы будем квиты?.. Молчишь. Сжал губы, отвернулся. Жаль. Я бы хотел сейчас видеть твоё лицо. — Жёсткие ладони ложатся по сторонам его лица, поворачивают к себе. — Вот так. Смотри на меня, Шерлок. Не отводи взгляда. Вот он я. Вот то, что ты так хотел увидеть. Нравится? — Ладони, жёсткие и настойчивые, скользят по плечам. Они холоднее зимней ночи. — Я равен тебе. Местами, — давление на затылок, похожее на нежность, прервано вспышкой боли, — я даже сильнее. Я защищу тебя от всех остальных. Признай меня. Признай, что своими руками создал из беспамятного солдата того, кем он всегда хотел быть. Признай, что ты во мне нуждался. Признай меня. Я хочу этого. Этого — и тебя. Я не хочу причинять тебе вред без веской причины. Не заставляй меня быть грубым. Не провоцируй. Смотри на меня. Не отводи...

Звук, с которым он сгибается пополам от удара, рвёт сухожилия и напильником проходится по обнажённым нервам. Звук, с которым он, оглушённый, заваливается набок, на пол... Шерлок садится рядом. Шипя от боли, подтягивает тяжёлое тело к себе на колени, ощупывает голову — не навредил ли больше, чем планировал. Вроде бы нет. Он дышит тихо и ровно.

— Вернись ко мне, Джон. Пожалуйста, вернись.

Веки Джона слегка вздрагивают: он медленно приходит в себя, выныривая из беспамятства. Его ресницы кажутся тонкими, пушистыми нитями, из которых скручен кокон шелкопряда. Но ещё целое мгновение Шерлок не знает, что же там, под этими ресницами, под привычным лицом, под тонкой и тёплой кожей, доступной для взгляда и прикосновения.

Что там? Бабочка?

Или гниль?

Боль, которую причиняет ему этот вопрос, тянет на десять из десяти.


	6. 5. ребро

Смотри, как вместе со мной умирает свет.  
Как пальцы скользят. Оступаюсь. Опоры нет.  
И мысли в затылке: «Наивный, дрянной сюжет  
Ленивый писака сложил из обрывков газет».

Смотри, как вместе со мной умирает свет.  
Я лежу в оркестровой яме: избит, раздет.  
А софиты всё светят на сцену, играет джаз.  
Провалился сквозь пол? Ну и пусть. Ведь тебя же спас.

Смотри, как вместе со мной умирает свет  
Под музыку сфер (и над нами — парад планет),  
Позволь тебе дать короткий, простой совет:  
Не желая стрелять — не хватайся за пистолет.

Смотри, как вместе со мной умирает свет.  
Ухожу, оставаясь. Я — третий, а вы — дуэт.  
И как же тягаться с атлантами мне, врачу,  
Если я — будто заткнутый кляпом — внутри. Молчу.

Смотри, как вместе со мной умирает свет.  
Наблюдай. Наслаждайся. Ты выиграл, и твой сосед,  
Начиная вот с этого мига, тебе под стать,  
Компаньон и напарник, каким я не мог бы стать.

Смотри, как вместе со мной умирает мир.  
Не страшно: ты выстроишь новый.  
На пару с ним.


	7. 6. достоинство

— Влечение — это то, что можно почувствовать и чему нельзя сопротивляться. Влечение. Во-ло-че-ние. Камни под спиной, пятки бьют землю. Тебя влечёт. Волочит. Неодолимо. Водоворот — он утаскивает тебя всё ниже и ниже, всё ближе к той точке, в которой сходятся потоки, силы, эмоции, желания, тёмные, глубинные, влекущие, во-ло-ку-щие...

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь затыкаешься?..

— Когда-нибудь. Возможно, — лениво цедит он и переворачивается на живот, продолжая оглаживать губы и подбородок самыми кончиками пальцев. — Хочешь меня? Заткнуть?..

Шерлок не отвечает.

— Скучно, — раздаётся в сумерках пару часов спустя. — Мне скучно, Шерлок. Когда ты выпустишь меня погулять? Проветриться? Разогнать кровь?..

Шерлок не отвечает.

Так проходят вторые сутки их совместного заточения в одном из коттеджей, приобретённых Майкрофтом примерно для таких экстренных случаев. Вряд ли, конечно, в официальных ведомственных документах были какие-то намёки на младших братьев, влипших в некрасивую историю с соседом, лучшим другом, гениальным маньяком по совместительству и не такой уж тайной влюблённостью, однако существования хорошо укреплённых строений, раскиданных по всему пригороду, подобное не отменяло. Оно и к лучшему.

— И долго ты планируешь прятать меня от мира?

— Пока не вернётся Джон.

— Оу. — Два звука, всего лишь два звука, а как они заскользили по коже — стремительно истаивающая ласка, тайная, запретная, втройне желанная. — А он вернётся?

— Он всегда возвращается.

— Из одного-единственного события нельзя вывести закономерность, Шерлок, — мягко, с каким-то даже великодушным снисхождением возражает он — и он прав. Логичность его утверждений кажется Шерлоку неестественной. Вывернутой наизнанку. — Ты не можешь всерьёз надеяться, что он вернётся, к тому же прямо сейчас: он ведь ушёл ради тебя. Интересно, он предполагал, что рискует исчезнуть навсегда?.. Ш-ш-ш-ш, Шерлок, навредив мне, ты причинишь боль и ему. Ты не хочешь этого? Или хочешь? Кого ты хочешь на самом деле?.. Его — кто никогда не признается в своих желаниях и себе самому; или меня — кто с удовольствием и ко взаимному удовольствию поделится с тобой всем, что умеет и знает? Всем, чем только ты захочешь?..

Его кадык под ладонью обманчиво хрупок.

— Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?..

Шерлок молчит и ничего не отвечает.

Не отвечает — и чувствует, что предаёт тем самым Джона, погребённого в этом знакомом теле чужого человека. Нужно собраться с силами и пресечь это, поставить точку, отмести жёстко и однозначно всю эту тягучую двусмысленность, оплетающую мысли, как тонкие, липкие нити смолы или горячей карамели. Обжигающая сладость их взаимодействия неизбежно вспухает уродливыми волдырями вины.

Его слова, его голос, его взгляд — прямой, насмешливый, предлагающий всё и не скрывающий этого — и вместе с тем абсолютно нечитаемый... Это не взгляд Джона. Это _не_ Джон. Он похож, он _почти похож,_ однако стоит ему наклонить голову, усмехнуться особенно многозначительно и открыть рот, как иллюзия развеивается окончательно.

И всё равно: Шерлок готов обманываться.

Каждую секунду.

Которые сутки он пытается привить себе мысль, что этот человек — не Джон. Получается откровенно плохо. Ничего не срастается между собой, кроме понимания, что дальше так продолжаться не может.

— Не сбегай от меня, — шепчет он, растягиваясь на ковре во весь рост, и обнимает его ноги. — У меня — ломка, у тебя — сотряс. Нам нужно приглядывать друг за другом. Ведь так поступают друзья, верно, Шерлок?..

Его руки очень хочется сбросить с себя. Сбросить — и пнуть в живот, а затем выйти в коридор и как следует грохнуть дверью. Но Шерлок продолжает набирать на ноутбуке очередное письмо кому-то из ярдовских экспертов-химиков (он не запоминает их по именам, лишь по электронному адресу и степени косорукости, читай — неумения работать с нужным софтом) и не двигается с места.

И не отвечает.

Он достаточно хорошо помнит, как при первой попытке побега ему вдогонку донеслось:

— Ты знаешь, что у Джона не было ни одной ломки?..

Никогда до этого Шерлок не думал, что у выражения «примёрз к месту» есть хоть какой-то смысл, помимо метафорического.

— В подобные периоды я всегда принимал контроль над телом на себя. — Он рассматривал собственные ногти так, будто видел их впервые. Может, любовался венами на запястье? Шерлок старался особо не приглядываться — и так больно. — Меня можно назвать уродом, садистом и отъявленным мерзавцем, но я предпочитаю доводить однажды начатое дело до конца. И брать на себя ответственность за последствия. Всегда. Во всём их неприятном многообразии. Наверное, последнее — то, что в принципе отличает первенцев. Меня, Майкрофта. Твою мать. Младшенькие, радость всех тётушек и соседок, таким трюкам не обучены. Вас — тебя, мою любимую Гарриет — берегли. Сдували пылинки. Баловали. Покупали лучшие игрушки, стоило им появиться на прилавках. А мы с Майки впрягались и тянули наравне со взрослыми. И да — жаловаться запрещено. Ещё чего захотел. Хнычут и стучат только слабаки, а все мы знаем: лучше быть мёртвым, чем слабым. Посему Майкрофт предпочтёт сдохнуть на работе, а не под крышей дома в кругу семьи. Уж поверь моему намётанному глазу.

— К чему этот балаган?

— Этот, к твоему сведению, балаган к тому, что, стоит тебе выйти за дверь, я выброшу Джона на поверхность. Вытащу из колодца за шкирку и брошу к твоим ногам. Этого хочешь? Увидеть, как его выламывает от боли? Я гораздо сильнее и выносливее. Мне не привыкать. А он прячется в своём тёмном углу, потому что жалок и немощен. Исключительно поэтому. Он знает это. Я знаю это. А ты всё хочешь проверить опытным путём, да, Шерлок?.. Возможно, его первая ломка станет последней: ты же так заботлив: ты снабдил нас очень крепко замешанным коктейлем, сплошные редкости да деликатесы. Королева в восхищении и оргазме. Так как, тебя проводить до порога?..

Шерлок не верит ни слову — вот только страх за Джона и слишком живое воображение парализуют надёжнее смертельной дозы ботулотоксина.

— Ты взял нас с улицы, как берут агрессивную бешеную псину. Чистое безумие, правда?..

Продолжать просматривать графики. Не отрываться и не отвечать. Дышать глубже.

— Ты же в курсе, что Джон никогда не решится отлепить язык от нёба и сказать, как на самом деле ты для него важен? Ну, в том самом смысле, от которого так потряхивает, стоит лишь мне коснуться... вот здесь. Ты чувствительный, Шерлок. Знал бы, сколько раз Джон прикидывал... Впрочем, мог и предположить. Ты же такой наблюдательный. — Мгновение, пока Шерлоку кажется, что сейчас с ним начнут сюсюкать, — самое опасное за последние трое суток. Ярость и злость на себя, на него, на ситуацию захлёстывают с головой. — Ты — то, на что он никогда не решится. Потому что рискнуть — значит, замахнуться на планку, которую он считает недостижимой. Замахнуться единожды — чтобы потом каждое утро выпрыгивать из своей серой и непримечательной шкуры. Ну, как люди встают с постели. Джон думает, ему нужно будет не с постели вставать, а прыгать выше головы. Сразу, как проснётся. Соответствовать тебе в образе идеального рыцаря-спасителя, все дела. Прикинь, это ж сколько тараканов в этой вроде бы светлой голове... А ты заметил, мы немного начали седеть. Вот здесь — на висках и надо лбом. Думаю, нам идёт. Эдакая благородная сталь, не серебро даже. Слушай, а ты всю краску для волос так и бросил на 221В, да? Подумал, вдруг что-то захватил вместе с тревожным чемоданчиком. Я ж ещё не разобрался, кто тебе нравится больше: блондины или брюнеты? Шатены? Рыжие? Лысые? С ирокезом? Не смотри так, мне просто скучно. А ты любишь эксперименты. И Джона. Отчего бы не совместить всё это и постель, м?

— Ты не Джон.

В сказанном Шерлок раскаивается тут же.

— О, связь восстановлена, провод протянут, контакт замкнулся. Что тебя включило, Шерлок? Сочетание слов «Джон», «ирокез» и «постель»? Это мы можем устроить. Лег-ко.

— Если ты действительно знаешь меня, если ты хотя бы на сотые доли процента всё же тот Джон, которого знаю я... то сейчас самое время заткнуться, не считаешь?.. Взять паузу и промолчать. Просто. Промолчать.

— Мне интересно рассматривать его эмоции как свои. Вот в чём штука. — Он произносит это спустя какое-то время. Шерлок благодарен — правда благодарен за неожиданную передышку в беспрестанной осаде. — Это забавно. Такое ощущение, что меня реально двое и как минимум у одного из нас ни к чёрту с головой и самооценкой.

Закушенная губа — малая кровь за молчание. Буквально.

Жаль, что от ломящегося в дом Лестрейда подобным не откупиться.

— Ты с ума сошёл, являться сюда? — шипит Шерлок, пытаясь встать между ними так, чтобы мужчина, заинтересованно вскинувшийся в кресле, не переключил внимание на топчущегося у двери инспектора. Ещё чего не хватало. — Это практически явочная квартира!..

— С зонтиком Майкрофта на вешалке у входа? Суровое аристократическое подполье, ничего не скажешь. Очевиднее лишь сочетание «Aston Martin» и присказки «взболтать, но не смешивать».

Гримаса на лице Грега такая, что становится ясно: он тоже заметил зонт и тоже не считает убежище чем-то тайным. Надёжным — да, но не более того. Шерлоку не остаётся ничего, кроме как сесть обратно в своё кресло, второе из пары, и, сложив ладони домиком, уточнить:

— Положение до того отчаянное, что ты решился позвать меня с учётом всех обстоятельств?..

— Думаю, тут было бы уместнее слово «призвать». В конце-то концов, я же выступаю в амплуа демонической твари. Надо соответствовать и откликаться только на исковерканную латынь. А Грег, конечно, не ума палата, однако в силах догадаться, что без меня ты с места не сдвинешься. Никуда. Ни при каких условиях. Ты понял меня, Шерлок?

— Твои требования всё те же?..

— О, инспектор, я готов идти за вами хоть на поводке, раз в вашем присутствии меня перестали динамить как прыщавого ботаника. Те же. Ты в зоне прямой видимости, никаких попыток меня вырубить, плюс свобода действий в радиусе нескольких ярдов. — Привыкнуть к тому, как его тон меняется от заигрывания к военной чёткости — и обратно, невозможно. — Полагаю, мальчики в форме не послушаются твоего приказа, так что лучше сразу звонить представителю семейства бледных зонтичных.

Выражение лица многажды упомянутого инспектора такое, будто он сам не прочь набрать Майкрофту — с целью уточнить, точно ли не стоит вызывать санитаров из расчёта на всех присутствующих. Шерлок прикидывает, какое потрясение предстоит остальным, и у него немеют кончики пальцев. Хорошо, Грег, как и всегда, оказывается гораздо устойчивее к катаклизмам, чем от него ожидают.

— Собирайтесь быстрее. Нужно успеть до заката, — говорит тот и разворачивается на каблуках.

— Да неужто, — тут же откликается мужчина в кресле, даже не пытаясь встать. — И до какого из? Морской, гражданский, астрономический?

— Полагаю, последний, — коротко бросает Шерлок и встаёт сам. — Ты идёшь или передумал?..

Впервые за время, проведённое в этом доме, ему кажется, что усмешка на губах собеседника отдаёт грустью, а не ехидством.

— И оставить тебя наедине с очередной загадкой без возможности подглядеть в замочную скважину?.. Не считай себя менее интересным, чем ты есть, Шерлок. Вперёд, нас ждут если не великие дела, то хоть какое-то развлечение!..

Лестрейд морщится словно от зубной боли. Шерлок проверяет карманы пальто и кивает на незаданный им вопрос, готовый если не ко всему, то к концу света на отдельно взятом месте преступления — точно. Жаль, его расчёты не способны учесть гиперактивную, опасную и совершенно непредсказуемую ипостась того, кого обычно отличали молчаливая принципиальность, высокий порог чувствительности к шерсти и абсолютная, безопасная, скучная серость.

Глянцевая полицейская лента сейчас как никогда напоминает серпантин, оставшийся неубранным после какого-то буйного празднества. Ветер треплет тонкие ленты, завивая их вокруг круглых колонн, подпирающих крышу массивного особняка. Шерлок медленно поднимается по ступеням широкого крыльца. Взгляд привычно раскладывает картинку и ощущения на детали: запах недавно срезанных ветвей, солнце заходит по левую руку. Где-то за домом водоём (искусственный, он помнит карту): до ближайшего естественного источника слишком далеко.

— Интересно, ночью он замерзает?

— Возможно. Судя по запаху, какая-то проблема в системе очистки, а температура пару раз уже опустилась достаточно низко, чтобы это болото схватилось коркой.

Шерлок не считает молчание уместным — по крайней мере, не на глазах у всех. Про то, что мужчину, следующего за ним след в след, сейчас невозможно назвать Джоном, знают исключительно Грег и Салли. И, если к концу консультации положение вещей не изменится, Шерлок признает, что не верить в Санта Клауса или барабашку было с его стороны чудовищной ошибкой.

— Позволишь поухаживать?

Недоумённое поднятие брови — в ответ на поднятую перед ним ленту заграждения.

— Это неуместно.

— Прибереги сей возвышенно пренебрежительный тон до тех пор, пока я не доберусь до твоей ширинки.

...Что ж, про Санта Клауса он всё понял ещё в четыре года.

— Донован, дашь вводную?

— Ну, для начала — привет тебе. — Она протянула им перчатки, халаты и бахилы — обоим, но смотрела при этом куда угодно, кроме не-Джона. — Да, Шерлок, придётся как полагается. Пальто можешь бросить здесь: в доме тепло. Некрасиво, неаппетитно, страшно и противно — но тепло. Аве индивидуальному отоплению и двойным стеклопакетам. Да куда ты рвёшься? Аккуратнее с халатом: эта партия какая-то хреновая. Ткань даже на просвет неоднородная: то ли в разводы, то ли в крапинку...

— Салли.

— Я пыталась быть вежливой, всего делов-то, — усмехнулась Донован, поднимая ладони и признавая поражение. — Не видела тебя... несколько дней. Ты был занят...

— Мной. И, Донован, я в курсе, что ты меня видишь.

— Я ещё не разобралась, как к тебе обращаться.

— Джон. Как и раньше.

— Ты не Джон. Совсем нет.

— С тобой практически та же проблема, что и со всеми. Даже с Шерлоком. — Тот не дёргается, когда подушечки пальцев ложатся на скулу и соскальзывают к виску, мимолётно касаясь волос и завитка ушной раковины. Он не дёргается. Просто не отвечает, как и все прошлые разы. — Что ж вы такие непонятливые.

— Может, ты нам просто не нравишься.

— Взрослая позиция — нечего сказать. Лучше и правда давай вводную.

Ещё пару секунд они сверлили друг друга неприязненными взглядами, потом Донован скрестила руки на груди, наклонила голову и вздохнула. Развернулась к кому-то из одетых по всей форме криминалистов, взяла предложенный планшет с фотографиями и принялась листать, попутно объясняя:

— Убит владелец особняка и его семья: жена, её мать, двое детей, — а также няня и личный секретарь. Все в столовой, у всех следы инъекций неизвестного вещества в плечо. Коронер говорит — асфиксия. Синева, рвота, языки наружу, всё такое. Неясно, почему не сопротивлялись и как вообще всё произошло. Ещё не можем найти следов садовника, повара и нескольких человек, которые всю неделю занимались сезонными работами. Периметр они не нарушали, пропуска не использовали, тел на территории нет, родственники-любовники-прочие не в курсе. Мобильные не пингуются — не первый час пробуем. Шефа уже дрючат по поводу результатов. Говорит, высшие сферы проявляют крайне нездоровый интерес к этому делу. Мотив скорее всего шкурный. Вот, что смогли нарыть.

Шерлок едва успел взглянуть на предложенные фотографии писем с угрозами (глаз выхватил неоригинальное «продажный», «лобби» и «закопаем»), а сбоку уже прозвучало уверенное «бред сивой кобылы».

— Пожалуй, предпочту увидеть всё воочию, — сухо отреагировал он, перехватывая у Салли планшет. — Можешь не провожать: у домов, построенных в этот период, однотипная планировка.

— А ты в курсе, потому что...

— Он вырос в таком доме, дорогуша. Очевидно же.

Кажется, зубы у Донован всё же скрипнули. Или это половицы в холле на десять лет старше, чем Шерлок предположил.

В столовой всё было практически так же, как на фотографиях, — за исключением расставленных по углам стробоскопов и напряжённого гула переговаривающихся людей. Он прошёл сквозь живой коридор и молча присел на корточки перед первым из тел. Данные потекли привычным потоком, успокаивая и отсекая всё лишнее. Странное дело: его всегда успокаивала чужая смерть, а точнее, работа с нею, поиск причин и виновных. Будто внутри тумблер переключался. Это не отменяло и не умаляло несправедливой трагедии, разыгравшейся в доме. Мужчине, лежащему возле высокого стула, не было и пятидесяти, но стоит помнить: позже его ждут тела женщин и детей. Если позволить эмоциям вырваться из узды... Ему хватало стоящего у него за спиной человека. Самой яркой иллюстрации, к каким последствиям может привести потеря контроля.

Когда он встал, чтобы переместиться к следующему телу, за французскими окнами, выходящими на террасу и дальше в сад, совсем стемнело. Когда же он закончил с последним, стрелка часов подбиралась к восьми вечера. Глаза болели, но всё главное было разложено по полочкам и ячейкам, подписанное и снабжённое пометками на будущее.

Дело действительно было из разряда тех, которые ни Грегу, ни всему Ярду не под силу. Не в первый раз.

— Узнал что-то новое? — Донован вынырнула из-за ширмы, как неприкаянный дух. Несколько жёстких волосков пробили-таки одноразовую шапочку и торчали сквозь неё, делая женщину похожей на полулысого сосредоточенного ежа. — Шеф сейчас отбивается от журналюг на той стороне улицы, скоро подойдёт. Господи, Шерлок, скажи, что ты понял, что тут...

— Салли, слишком много шума, — неожиданно раздаётся справа, и Шерлок вздрагивает. Занятый в Чертогах, он совсем выбросил из головы тень, следующую за ним по пятам неотступнее собственной. — На месте Шерлока я бы развернулся и уехал отсюда просто из сочувствия своим барабанным перепонкам.

— Слышь, ты, маньяк на передержке...

— О, какие мы знаем слова!.. — восхищается не-Джон, а его нижняя челюсть тяжелеет на глазах. — Скажи ещё что-нибудь настолько изысканное, дорогуша, скажи громче, пусть все услышат, пусть зададут твоему обожаемому шефу вопрос: а какого чёрта он кормит, как ты выражаешься, «маньяка на передержке» отборным коксом прямо с рук? Чистый и белый кокс с чистых и белых рук — идиллия просто. Как там мальчики и девочки с микрофонами, всё ещё на улице? Ты видела отчёты экспертов, Салли, ты знаешь, я могу пройти через весь этот напичканный людьми особняк, пролив реки крови и ни капли пота. Говори громче. Не бойся. Ты в безопасности.

— Никто не пострадает. Мы договаривались, ты помнишь?..

Его зрачки ненормально расширены. Сложно понять, что тому виной: бешенство, продолжающаяся ломка или то, что он сейчас смотрит прямо на Шерлока. Прикасаясь к запястью левой руки так осторожно, как будто гладит бок бутылька с нитроглицерином.

— Договаривались. — Слово-плевок — усталый и вынужденный. — Мы о многом договаривались, Шерлок. Да, я не внёс никаких пунктов о клевете или оскорблении достоинства: много чести для сержанта и компании. Но мне не нравится смотреть на то, как возле меня поднимают ногу, чтобы поссать, и промахиваются мимо столба. Чисто эстетически неприятно.

— Придётся терпеть, раз хочешь быть здесь. Напомню: тебя никто не звал. Звали — меня.

— То, что мы неизбежно переспим в финале этой истории, не даёт тебе права помыкать мной на месте преступления. И не перегибай с командным тоном, Шерлок, меня он заводит даже под этими софитами. Знаешь, как гоночный болид, с нуля и до сотни за секунды. Ты уже закончил раскладывать на атомы шерстинки на ковре, может, двинем домой и продолжим вечер более приятным образом?..

Донован шипит что-то про маракасы. Шерлок вместо ответа набирает Лестрейду.

— На лестнице, — практически мгновенно снимает трубку тот. — Пара минут.

Инспектор появляется только через десять. Вид у него, будто не цивильно общался с журналистами, а участвовал в уличной драке. Многодневной, с баррикадами и ночёвками вокруг подожжённых мусорных баков.

Донован молча протягивает ему бутылку воды. Грег в одно движение срывает крышку и жадно присасывается к горлышку.

— Я готов согласиться, пусть бухгалтерию сокращают вперёд отдела по связям с общественностью. Если всё же не удастся отстоять нормальную версию годового бюджета. Меня давно так не выжимали.

— Обратись к любой девушке по вызову, — заботливо советует не-Джон. — Или мальчику. Освежишь, так сказать, ощущения.

Шерлок вклинивается в начинающуюся перепалку до того, как Грег открывает рот. Благо за последний час людей в столовой заметно поубавилось. Сейчас им составляли компанию лишь трупы да кто-то из припозднившихся экспертов — тот сидел на раскладном стуле возле входа, нацепив наушники. Вероятно, прослушивал диктофонные записи коллег или под собственный плейлист проверял опись.

— После того, как в прессу просочилась информация об убийстве, вы получили какие-то новые данные по поводу этих, — кивок на планшет Салли, — угроз? Быть может, кто-то среагировал раньше официальных заявлений?..

— Ты что, всерьёз разыгрываешь карту «я верю, что убийство политическое и виноват какой-то мудак с крайне ограниченным словарным запасом»? — Шерлок не отвечает, но тому и не нужно. — Ни для кого из здесь присутствующих не секрет, кого подозревают на самом деле. Так ненавязчиво подозревают, что даже допустили к телам в надежде, что я проколюсь. Не стыдно?..

В ответ никто не издаёт ни звука.

— Мне бы вашу самоуверенность. Будто нельзя смухлевать с уликами, замести следы или оставить несколько ложных, если на тебя смотрят двадцать человек, которым интереснее, успеют ли они к ужину, а не как скоро их работа даст реальный результат. И никакая система надбавок уже не работает... Это ведь была ставка. Подскажи, Грег, как правильнее: очная или очевидная? Возможно, очередная?.. И нет, это не я, мамой мёртвой клянусь. Шерлок подтвердит. Никогда раньше не мог похвастаться настолько потрясающим алиби! Да и сделано всё словно начерно. Слишком небрежно и грубо, на мой взгляд. Изъян на изъяне.

— Небрежно?! У нас ни одной толковой улики!

— А почерк вам на что?

— Нет ничего руко...

— Да у вас тут профсоюз идиотов. — Он картинно всплёскивает руками, глаза продолжают оставаться холодными. — С Андерсоном в качестве председателя. Думали на меня, надо же. Я почти оскорблён, товарищи. Всё ещё. Грег, прекрати тратить время моей и шерлоковой жизни на подобную чушь, которую разрулить — как два пальца об асфальт. Одиночка, не политический, не мотивированный ничем, кроме собственного желания... получить удовольствие, скажем так. Если так сложно дойти до банального своим умом, мой дорогой Грег, обратись к Тамиру Дагану. У него подобный хер уже несколько лет сидит, и сидеть ему ещё долго.

— Кто такой этот Даган?.. — Пока Грег, поморщившись, всё же вбивает имя в строку поиска, у Шерлока перед глазами уже проносится всё досье. Таких людей стоит знать в лицо. Неудивительно, что не-Джон, похоже, придерживается такого же мнения.

— Моссадовец, раньше был в отделе особо тяжких. Вряд ли ты найдёшь его в открытых базах. Поладите. — Его руки ложатся на плечи Шерлока, пальцы пробегаются вдоль линии ключиц. Донован смотрит на его руки, затем — Шерлоку в глаза. Он неопределённо дёргает углом рта: не время выкручиваться самому и выкручивать эти ласкающие ладони. Нельзя прерывать рассказ. В конце концов, когда ещё можно будет получить в качестве консультанта для расследования того, кто называет ювелирно (даже с точки зрения Шерлока) выполненное преступление «слишком небрежным». — Одного поля ягодки, если судить по тому, что он, как и ты, не смог меня поймать. Тамир ненавидит панибратство и обожает официальные каналы связи. Если бы не был так ригиден, уже торчал бы здесь, орал на криминалистов, проверял калибровку устройств и прочую важную мелочь, но, ты же знаешь, эти бумажки-бумажулечки, пока всё согласуют...

— Откуда тебе столько о нём известно?

Тёплая, почти что горячая ладонь продолжает гладить спину, забирается на шею, подушечки пальцев скользят вдоль позвоночника, соскальзывая со скатов во впадинки — капля воды, бегущая по скальному склону. Шерлок не двигается, не уходит от касаний, но и не отвечает на них. Если такова цена за уникальную информацию... Что ж, он и так долго избегал прямого контакта.

Глаза Донован пылают яростью и недоумением.

— О, да это же ревность!.. — Голос снова ломается: омерзительно кокетливый фальцет сменяется спокойным баритоном. — Я знаю всех, кто теоретически способен меня поймать. Должен сказать, Шерлок, — плотное нажатие, посылающее по коже волну тепла, — ты был моим фаворитом, я очень на тебя надеялся. Всё на зеро! Спасибо, не подвёл. Не то что все остальные.

— Убери. От него. Руки.

— Занимайся своими неважными делами, Донован, — лениво цедит он в ответ, разминая взявшиеся ледяной коркой предчувствия плечи Шерлока. — И не лезь в чужую постель, не разобравшись в собственной. А когда разберёшься — не лезь тем более.

— Да что ты можешь...

Ни Шерлок, ни Грег не успевают предотвратить неизбежное.

— Заткнись и слушай, дорогуша. — Шерлок пытается отцепить его пальцы от вскрикнувшей Донован, но у него не получается. — Вот как ты проведёшь остаток своей жалкой жизни. — Он отмахивается от Грега, который попытался оттащить его за плечи, и инспектор, ойкнув, обмякает вдоль стены. Кажется, удар в спину на пару секунд вышиб из него дух. — Будешь трахаться с этим ничтожеством прямо на их супружеской кровати, пока из всех вас не посыплется песочек. Ничего не изменится. Секс так и будет напоминать попытку реанимировать полуразложившийся труп, Андерсон не оставит жену, ты не порвёшь с ним, Грег никогда не пригласит тебя в хороший ресторан выпить вина. Ты же коллега, отличная компания для кружки пива в спорт-баре или чтобы выговориться, что службы опеки всегда предвзяты к работающим двадцать четыре на семь мужчинам. Естественно, ещё о том, как коварны женщины. Они же не ты: не смотрят влюблёнными глазами по десять лет кряду, не выполняют поручения в три часа ночи, не прикрывают спину своим телом. Они не идут, куда прикажут, — беспрекословно и с его именем на губах. Салли, лучший друг и опора, никаких глупостей, ничего, кроме крепкого дружеского плеча. Ну хотя бы руку предложил даме, право слово, Грег. Или не даме. Как там твой психолог, ещё не пихает фунты в матрас?..

— Ублюдок.

Он отпускает горло Донован и ещё раз швыряет Грега в стену. Всё, что остаётся Шерлоку, — решать, кого он будет ловить: поплывшую в сторону женщину или сплёвывающего на пол мужчину. Женщину. Салли цепляется за его плечи и кашляет до слёз. Глаза у неё безумные и испуганные. А ещё — злые. Он вовремя успевает выхватить у неё из рук пистолет.

— Зубки показываем, — безразлично бросает не-Джон, ухватив Грега за загривок. У наблюдающего за этим Шерлока сводит плечи: сильные пальцы сгребли в горсть одновременно плоть и ткань; вдавили заклёпки и пуговицы; впечатали каждую строчку шва в кожу. — Ну же, Донован, защищай. Сам он защищаться не намерен.

Инспектор смотрит на него исподлобья, но не рискует потянуться к собственному оружию. Шерлок немного переводит дух — во всяком случае, всё пока что не скатывается в перестрелку.

— Чувствуешь себя виноватым, Грег? Это ведь с твоей подачи Шерлок здесь, а Джон — в колодце. Ты в ответе за того, кого прикормил. Ты за меня в ответе, а я могу убить тебя парой не слишком сложных движений. Какой поворот сюжета. Шерлок, держи Салли, я не хочу прививаться от бешенства, если она меня покусает. Хорошо, обещаю больше никого не бить. Сегодня. Просто немного ускоренного миропознания, о’кей?.. Итак, Грег Лестрейд, не самый почётный офицерский чин, не самая глянцевая картинка личной жизни. Никто не ценит тебя, как ты того заслуживаешь. Так, что ли? А что, если ты не заслуживаешь в принципе? А, ты дошёл до этого своим умом или всё ещё впереди?.. Жена точно дошла и с тех пор изменяла тебе — где, как и сколько могла. Не так важно, с кем. Удача, что твоё самолюбие задевают совсем другие вещи. Ты же хочешь двигаться по карьерной лестнице по всем правилам, самостоятельно и только заслуженно, добиваться повышения сам, не через Шерлока и не через... как пульс подскочил... его брата. И не через его постель. Праведно до того, что зубы сводит. И глупо. Вот так и смотрите друг на друга с одной государственной трибуны. Боишься того, что скажут? Тебе — о диванах в министерстве, ему — о давлении на нижестоящего?

Не то чтобы Шерлок в своё время не пришёл к таким же выводам. Однако слышать собственные выкладки из уст этого...

— И да, поделись ощущениями с коллегами. Не хочу, чтобы Шерлока продолжали считать жестоким бесчувственным ублюдком. Получать удовольствие, препарируя внутренний мир идиотов, — моя тема. Это я — жестокий бесчувственный ублюдок, который выкрутит тебе яйца, если выкинешь ещё один такой фортель. Это я. Шерлок может оглушить кого-то своими поверхностными умозаключениями, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, оставляя огорошенного позади. Шерлок безобиден: он только изображает интерес к чужим жизням. Я — нет. Мне правда интересно, что же такого у тебя внутри. Чем ты живёшь. И без чего жить не сможешь. Я выпотрошу тебя, Донован, Майкрофта, если понадобится, твою дочь, твою бывшую, твою собаку, твоих рыбок, даже если они ещё в планах. Только рискни ещё раз меня взбесить.

Его пальцы разжимаются, напоследок ещё раз отшвыривая Грега — на этот раз в угол. Эксперт в наушниках усиленно изображает из себя хакера, взламывающего МИ-6 под прицелом снайперской винтовки.

— Какой послушный мальчик. — Жёсткие пальцы вплетаются в короткие кудри эксперта и глаза у того чуть не выпадают из орбит. — Сказали не вмешиваться — он не вмешивается. И как после такого не считать людей за обычных животных, с радостью поддающихся бессмысленной дрессуре?.. Жду тебя на крыльце, Шерлок. Здесь воняет сантиментами и слабостью.

Салли тихо всхлипывает и, выпутавшись из рук, бросается к усевшемуся в углу начальству. Грег перекошенно улыбается, и вся картинка противоречивых, сложных, обнажившихся от прозвучавших слов чувств предстаёт как на ладони: её объятия, его молчаливая податливость; её слёзы, его закушенная губа; её минутное замешательство, перед тем как отстраниться и, стряхивая с себя робость, подать ладонь, его взгляд вверх, сомневающийся и спрашивающий разрешения прикоснуться; её упрямо выпяченный подбородок, тень понимающей улыбки на его губах, спрятавшееся в морщинках вокруг глаз обоих чувство вины.

Это отвратительно — то, насколько не-Джон прав. Шерлоку бы никогда не пришло в голову макать этих людей головой в очевидные вещи, нелицеприятные в своей сложности.

— Я виноват перед тобой.

_Что?.._

— Это же я был против того, чтобы рассказать Джону... обо всём худшем в нём. Если бы мы сделали это за неделю, за месяц до твоего похищения... Если бы мы успели... Ты же гений, ты бы наверняка нашёл способ, чтобы он включал и выключал это без таких... побочек. Я виноват. Я его накачал. Не сочувствуй. Просто давай расхлебаем это дерьмо, а потом сочтёмся. Если не съедем крышечкой.

— Ты уверен? — Всё, на что Шерлока хватает в этих обстоятельствах. — Думал, ты настоишь на его полной изоляции, если не на устранении.

— Физическом? — хрипло усмехается Грег, растирая шею. Донован собирает с пола рассыпавшиеся во время стычки документы и вещи. — Внутри этого чудовища спрятан человек, который всем нам дорог. Не знаю, как ты, а я на подобный сопутствующий ущерб не согласен.

— А на такой?.. — Шерлок кивает на красные пятна на шее Салли. Она хмурится и бормочет что-то о том, что она не хрустальная, ей в бронежилет пару раз стреляли и попытку удушения она как-то переживёт. — А если это повторится?

— Тогда мы с тобой облажались. Оба. Верно ведь?

Шерлок не отвечает. Подтверждать очевидное он не видит смысла.

Впрочем, как и всегда.

Мужчина, непоправимо похожий на Джона, пользующийся его силой во вред, его пониманием чужих эмоций во вред и его странно устроенным интеллектом во вред, курит на крыльце. В коттедже ни у кого из них не было ни сигарет, ни зажигалок, так что Шерлок ведёт носом, выясняя, у кого именно из стоящих вокруг офицеров не-Джон стрельнул сигарету. По всему выходит, виноват Николсон.

— Развлекаешься?

Нечитаемый — опять — взгляд серо-синих глаз. Раздувшийся и тут же погасший от затяжки огонёк сигареты. Напряжённые в каждой линии силуэты офицеров вокруг. Пар, клубящийся вокруг губ, словно бы пытающийся вернуться обратно, до того, как растворится в прозрачном воздухе и погибнет на холоде зимней ночи.

— Пожалуй. Немного. Ты же согласишься, что всегда интереснее просто сломать человека, чем сложно выебать.

Шерлок не отвечает. Только кивает офицерам, показывая, что они уже могут разойтись по своим делам, а не стоять над душой, мешая разговору.

— Да успокойся. — Тихо смеётся он, выдыхая дым им вслед. — Не растают, не сахарные. Скорее — азартные и равнодушные к приватности личной жизни. Похвально. Они ведь ставят на нас. Ставят на то, кто сверху. Кое-кто представляет нас в постели, когда дрочит, надеюсь, чтобы ускориться, а не наоборот. Кое у кого встаёт на обертона твоего голоса — кстати, почти как у меня самого. Они нас используют. Как помощников в работе и как бесплатных порноактеров милого мысленного театра. Так что им придётся терпеть маленькое неудобство разоблачения. И то, что мы (я — точно) будем использовать их в ответ. Всех. Донован, Лестрейда, Диммока, Брэдстрита — стоит ему попасться мне на глаза, — Николсона вот. — Взмах почти докуренной сигаретой. — Всё честно. Нельзя взять что-то оттуда, где ничего нет.

— Джон не жесток.

— О, уловил намёк. Правильно прочёл посыл: я бы не кайфовал от насилия, если бы это не торкало того, кого ты называешь чуть ли не «истинным Джоном». Истинный Наследник Слизерина, блин. Что, «Гарри Поттер» тоже, бодро маршируя, прошёл мимо?.. Какая потеря. Какое разнообразие возможных ролевых игр. Хотя... — Его голос начинает перебирать звуки вдумчивее и медленнее, с каким-то тщательно скрываемым нетерпением. — Нам бы это не понадобилось. Поначалу мне было бы достаточно твоего голоса.

Шерлок не отвечает. Проронить сейчас хоть слово — дать ему вцепиться в и без того смущающую тему хваткой, от которой на спине вместе с мелкими каплями пота выступают мурашки.

— Я не могу перестать думать, как бы это было. Как будет. Мы успеем дойти до кровати? Дивана? Вообще до какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности? Успеем раздеться или кончим прямо в одежде, не сумев добраться даже до молний на джинсах? Каков ты будешь сразу после оргазма: взвёденным, опасающимся, пристыженным, виноватым, расслабленным, жадным, податливым, в отключке — каким? Как ты назовёшь меня? Увидишь ли перед собой... меня? Назовёшь по имени? Используешь местоимение? Прикажешь выметаться, схватишь за горло, кончишь ещё раз только от того, что я позволил тебе то, что до этого Джон, будь он неладен, не решался дать? Свободу быть собой, не идти на компромисс между желаемым и просимым, между интеллектом и чувством, между... Я всё думаю, как это будет. И знал бы ты, насколько голодным я себя чувствую после этих мыслей.

Обжигающе властная ладонь, тяжёлая и сковывающая все движения, ложится Шерлоку на спину, надавливает, прижимает. Сминает всё на периферии зрения в комок испорченной глупой идеей бумаги, выбрасывает её в корзину — трёхочковый — и попадает. Падает вместе с сердцем под рёбрами.

Его губы на вкус, как полная потеря контроля. Как ошибка, которую нельзя не совершить.

Шерлок и не совершает. Не отвечает.

Отвечает.


End file.
